Sun's Hearth's Warming Eve Journey
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Rainbow Rocks: CHS are having finals, and holidays are coming up. Things become cold when Sun has terrible dream, sleep, and accused of posting everyone, including her friends secrets. Sun's been called to go back to Equestria in Canterlot to help her friend. Sun face obstacles that will make her have hard decisions in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Study Sleepover

On a cold wintery day, Canterlot City has snow on the ground and falling from the sky. However, there's been reports about a snow storm coming very soon during the holidays. At lunchtime, Sun and her friends are having hot lunches being served at the cafeteria. They are talking about the holidays, including the storm that will be arriving some time after they get out of school.

Sonata looks at the snow and says, "Wow, it sure is getting cold lately, and the snow keeps falling."

"Well, with that storm coming it wouldn't be much a surprise," Aria bluntly replies.

"She's right about that, and finals is around the corner," Rarity adds.

Rainbow groans with annoyance and says, "Don't remind me."

"Why?" Rarity asks looking confused.

"Because I'm still not doing too good with my classes," Rainbow answers and flopping her head on the table.

Sun turns to Rainbow and says, "It's okay, remember I've been tutoring you."

"Yeah," Rainbow replies.

The girls remember that finals is coming up, and because some of the finals are outside, there are going to be inside because of the snow and the upcoming storm.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "And let's not forget about the snowstorm that will be coming up for the holidays.

"Yeah. It's kind of nerve racking right girls," Applejack says.

The girls agree about the storm coming up very soon, but the only one that isn't answering, is Sun. Sun is feeling a bit uncomfortable about the storm coming up, and she doesn't fully know why.

Adagio notice this and asks, "Sun, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just the thought of the storm is making me very nervous," Sun answers feeling scared, and then yawn,

Then Rarity asks, "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"No, I had a bad dream last night, and not fully remember what it is. Every time I tried to go back to sleep I end up getting the same dream," Sun explains.

The girls start to think about this and wonder about Sun's dream. Usually the dreams she gets are something from her past, but since she has her memories back, it shouldn't be a problem.

Applejack has a suspicion and suggests, "Maybe it's a memory that is deep inside your conscious."

"How's that?"Sonata asks.

Adagio turns to Sonata and explains, "What Applejack means is that Sun must have a memory that's been long forgotten, even though she got her memories back. The snowstorm must be something that is triggering it. The question is what that memory is."

"Maybe there is something that will help Sun relax, and we can study for our finals," Rarity replies.

The girls start to think of an idea on how they can solves these problem. Sun is having trouble sleeping, and they all have finals the next day.

Just then Adagio has an idea, and says, "I think I have an idea."

"What's what?" Rarity asks.

"Since finals starts tomorrow, maybe we can have a few days sleepover and do a study group at the same time, and maybe it can help get whatever it is on Sun's mind out of her head," Adagio suggests.

The group of friends on the table start to think about this, and believes that is a good idea.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

"And it can help Sun relax," Aria says.

"But where should we do it at?" Sun asks.

"How about my house first?" Pinkie suggests.

"Good idea," Rainbow replies agreeing to the idea.

Then Pinkie says, "And I can order Pizza, and soda, and cinnamon buns for us too."

Pinkie then makes a hungry look on her face, drooling a bit as she sighs and says, "Cinnamon buns."

The girls start to laugh as she admires the taste of cinnamon buns. She really likes sweet things.

As they all laugh, Sun says, "Oh, Pinkie."

The girls continue to laugh about the Pinkie sweet loving habit. After the bell ring, the girls go off to class, and agree to go do their special study group/sleepover for finals week. First they need to go get their things they need for the finals, and the go to their homes to get things for their special study group which is counting as a sleep over.

Later that day, all of the nine girls girls are at Pinkie's bedroom wearing their pajamas. The girls are playing video games, braiding each others hair, and studying for their finals. They are having a great time.

"It sure is a good idea to do a study group for finals week," Sun replies fixing Adagio's hair.

"Thanks, I thought it might be a good idea. Plus, we get to have some time to be together while we add it," Adagio says, as she paints Rarity's nails.

Rarity giggles and says, "Good point."

"And it sure is nice to have some friendly spa treatment as well," Adagio says.

"I agree," Sonata says as she brushes Rarity's hair.

Applejack, Aria, and Rainbow Dash are playing a video game. The game maybe hard, but it's very exciting. Just then Aria wins the game and is boasting about it.

Rainbow shockley says, "Hey, I… I was about to beat you two."

"Not quite," Aria remarks.

"Well Rainbow, it looks like you got some competition in this video game," Applejack says with a smirk on her face.

The turn towards the door when they hear Pinkie's mother calls, "Pinkie, the pizza's here!"

"Coming mom!" Pinkie calls out.

With that, the girls leave the room to get some food to eat, and are having so much fun that they are hungry. After they finish eating they go back to the room to continue with their activities. Sun and most of the girls are studying for their finals, while Rarity and Adagio are giving Applejack a spa treatment, and it involves making her wear nail polish.

"So why are you making me wear these again?" Applejack asks looking unsure.

"Because a manicure and pedicure are good ways to relax you," Rarity answers with a smile on her face.

Applejack rolls her eyes as she says, "Yeah, I told you not to make me wear these."

"Sorry Applejack, you lost the coin toss to Rarity, so you're getting a makeover, whether you like it or not," Adagio says with a smirk on her face.

Just then, Applejack hear her phone ringing. She picks up her phone with her free hand, and answers the call.

"Hello," Applejack says.

She hears her little sister, Apple Bloom asking, "Hi Applejack, what you doing?"

"Nothing much, just having a study group and hanging out with friends,"Applejack replies.

Sun giggles a bit and says through the phone, "Yeah, Rarity actually go Applejack to wear nail polish after losing a coin toss."

"Hey!" Applejack exclaims with a shock.

Apple Bloom start giggling, as she says."That's kind of funny, either way I'm just the messenger. Granny Smith wanted me to call and see if you're alright."

"I'm fine, and you should be studying for your finals too, they start tomorrow," Applejack answers.

"Yeah, yeah, good night and see you at school tomorrow, piggy wiggy," Applejack answers, she then laughs after that.

Hearing that name, Applejack falls off the bed as she reacts, "Woah!"

Some of the girls start to laugh when Applejack falls from the bed, and falls off the bed.

Aria looks at Applejack with a questionably look and asks, "Piggy wiggy?"

"What's that?" Rainbow asks.

Applejack knows there is no way for her to get out of this.

Applejack sit on the bead as she explains, "Just a nickname my granny gave me. When I was a baby I used to play in the mud with the pigs while she's feeling them. Ever Since then she always called me piggy wiggy, but I made sure she doesn't go public with it."

Hearing the story, the girls start to giggle a bit. Applejack looks a bit confused to hear her friends laughing after hearing the name.

"What are y'all giggling about?" Applejack looking confused.

Sonata manages to stop laughing and says, "Sorry, that has to be the cutest name I ever heard."

"Try silly for my opinion," Aria says with a smirk on her face.

"I think the name sounds sweet," Fluttershy adds.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a nickname my mom called me, which is sunshine," Sun adds.

Applejack starts to blush and says, "It's embarrassing that what it is."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," Sun says with reassurance.

"Promise?" Applejack asks.

"Promise," Sun and the girls answer with a smile.

Later that night, everyone in the room are fast asleep. As they sleep, the snow continues to fall, and harsh wind are blowing at the window. Sun however is not having a pleasant sleep, she keep turning back and forth. Whatever dream Sun is having it's scaring her very bad, and she wakes up in a shock, and practically sweating. Sun feels like this has happen before, but a very long time ago. This is one of the memories she has trouble remembering. With that, she grabs her journal about her nightmare, and then write to Twilight about her trouble and the sleepover with her friends. After writing, unable to sleep, she decided to just continue studying down stairs, and try her best to get back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who is Anon-A-Miss?

The next day at Canterlot High, Sun, Applejack, Sonata Dusk, Fluttershy and Aria Blaze are getting their things from their locker, since their lockers at that the same location. Today it's the first day of finals for first and fourth period, and Sun, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Adagio Dazzle are having P.E. finals in the gym while the rest are having normal finals. As they get their things from their locker, they are starting to notice students are chucking and talking quietly all of the sudden. They have no idea what is going on or what they're talking about.

That is until one of the students calls out, "Hey Piggy Wiggy!"

Hearing this, shocked the girls because there is only one place where the girls hear about that name, at Pinkie Pie's house last night.

Applejack is completely stunned and asks with a scared look, "What did he call me?"

"Is that what I think it…" Sun is about to say something, she is suspicious about.

Just then, the girls hear someone calling out, "Applejack! Applejack!"

The five girls turn to see Apple Bloom running towards them in a panic, and holding her cell phone. When Apple Bloom reaches them, she looks rather tired, but manages to regain herself.

Applejack comes to her sister and asks, "What is it Apple Bloom, what's wrong?"

"Look!" Apple Bloom exclaims, showing the girls her phone.

Seeing what's on Apple Bloom's phone shocked the others.

"Woah!" The girls shockley reply.

"Someone put the story about your childhood online!" Sonata shockley replies.

Then Sonata loudly announces, "Thanks you internet for exposing someone's privacy!"

Fluttershy taps Sonata on the shoulder and shyly says, "Sonata, you don't need to broadcast it to the entire school."

"But it's true," Sonata replies.

"She's right about that," Aria bluntly agrees, which to her, hardly happens.

Then Sonata blushes a bit and says, "Yeah, and I guess it wasn't a good idea for me to reply it is just now."

Hearing this statement, the girls look at Sonata with a confused and yet stunned look on their faces.

Aria surprisingly exclaims, "You reply to it!"

"What did you say?!" Applejack asks looking freaked out.

Sonata takes Apple Bloom's phone and shows them her reply as she says, "I say that the name is adorable."

Seeing the text Sonata's reply reads, 'I think the same is very adorable and very sweet." This really surprised them. They can also see that around ten people give her reply them a thumbs up.

Applejack facepalm her face as she says with annoyance, "Glad someone likes it and thinks it's cute."

Sun and the others look at the phone and can see something strange about it. There is a silhouette that is red and yellow colors, and the figure looks almost like Sun, and the name is very strange too. The name of the profile says 'Anon-A-Miss'.

Sun says with a confused look, "Anon-A-Miss, what kind of name is that?"

"Who knows?" Applejack replies confused by the name.

"It must be a gag or something," Aria suggests.

"But how could someone know about it, other than us and Applejack's family?" Fluttershy asks.

Then Applejack suggests, "Maybe Granny mention it by accident, and someone decided to do this as a prank."

"Could be," Sun replies.

With that the bell rings meaning that it's time for them to go to class to take their finals.

Sun turns to the others and says, "We better get to class."

"Right," The girls reply.

With that, the girls leave to go to their separate classes and teachers. As they head to class, Applejack and Apple Bloom are walking toward their class. Applejack still has a lot on her mind about this Anon-A-Miss profile and wonder if this is a joke or not.

Applejack says, "Still I like to know who this Anon-A-Miss is, I like to know if what they did is supposed to a joke."

"Maybe Sun done it," Apple Bloom suggests.

"Apple Bloom, that's ridiculous! Sun would never do that! Besides, she's not the type to do pranks like that," Applejack protests.

"Right," Apple Bloom replies looking a bit unusual.

Then Apple Bloom asks, "Is it just me or is Sun looking a bit tired lately."

"You're right about that, but that doesn't have anything to do with Anon-A-Miss. Maybe Sun just have a bad sleep," Applejack replies.

After having their first day of finals, the girls gather their things from their lockers and from their homes, and go to their next destination for their study group sleepover, which is Rarity's house. Right now, the girls are studying for their finals, even though some of them will have their finals different. Sun has harder classes so she studies harder than the others.

Rainbow groans with annoyance and says, "All this studying is boring."  
"I know, it's no fun," Sonata adds.

"Well, we still have finals, and some of do want to study," Sun adds reviewing her notes.

"Easy for you to say, you're practically an A+ student for crying out loud. The finals will be a cakewalk for you," Rainbow remarks.

Sun rolls her eyes when Rainbow says that. Just then Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister opens the door and walks into the room.

"Hey Rarity," Sweetie Belle says with a smile.

Rarity looks up from her books and says, "Hi Sweetie Belle."

"What you doing?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Studying for finals," Rarity answers reading her text books.

"Right," Sweetie Belle replies.

Then Sweetie Belle asks, "Can I join you?"

"I don't think so, this is the finals for older girls, and you're a freshman," Rarity answers politely.

"I'm not that small," Sweetie Belle says while puffing up her face.

"Still this is something for older girls, and we don't want to be bothered too much,"

"Right," Sweetie Belle mutters not looking very happy.

Then Sweetie Belle remember why she comes into the room for, and says, "By the way, mom wants me to you know dinner's ready for us."

"Thank you Sweetie Belle, tell mom we'll be down in a minute," Rarity says, patting her little sister's head.

"Okay," Sweetie Belle reply.

Sweetie Belle leaves the room, closing the door behind her. With that, the girls put their study guides, and books down so they can head downstair so they can eat.

"Rarity, you know Sweetie Belle could stay with us," Sun replies.

Rarity sighs and says, "I know, but this is for older girls, and our finals will be much harder for her."

Rainbow groans with annoyance, "I'm tired of this studying let's take a break."

"Oh fine," Rarity replies.

"Let's eat and then we'll have a bit of fun, then back to the studying," Applejack suggests.

The girls agree to the idea and head downstairs so they can have some dinner. After they finish eating, the girls decide to have some fun before they continue studying. They try on Rarity old costumes, and Sun and the others have been taking photos and selfies of themselves and each other. After that they do some karaoke, Fluttershy, Sun, and The Dazzlings are great singings, and are having a blast. They even have some pillow fights and tell scary stories. This sleepover turns out to be very fun and exciting, and they laugh and have fun every moment of it. After they have their fun, they continue studying for their finals.

Later that night, everyone are asleep in Rarity's room. As they sleep the snow storm is getting near and the winter snow is blowing very hard. Sun who is still sleeping, is still having these terrible dreams, it's causing her to toss and turn, and feel like tears are coming from her eyes.

In Sun's dream, there is a young unicorn filly that happens to be Sun when she's small, and she is being carried by a stallion in the harsh winter snow. As another stallion and mare are giving the chase.

The little filly calls out, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Sunshine!" The mare calls out.

"Please, let me go, mister. Please," The young filly begs as she shed tears.

The fear of the dream is coming so scary and sad, that Sun wakes up again in a cold sweat. Sun is certain this has happen to her before, a long time ago. However, Sun can't fully remember what happened. The only thing she knows is that the small filly is her, and the two chasing her are her original parents.

Feeling like crying, Sun asks herself, "Why do I keep having these dreams?"

"I better write to Twilight and see what she thinks," Sun says as she grabs her journal from her backpack.

She then writes to Twilight about her dreams, and want to ask her about it. Twilight manages to write back, and says she's going to ask Princess Luna about the constant dreams. Since Sun can't get back to sleep, she continues to do her studying down stairs in the kitchen,and to get herself a snack. She manages to get to sleep, but in another three hours, and feels very exhausted.

The next day, Sun is getting things from her locker, but she feels very tired than usual fact, Sun ends up sleeping in her locker, hoping to have a little rest before finals. Sun feels so tired that she looks like she's getting bags under her eyes, and sleeping her locker is the most comfortable spot.

In her sleep, Sun hears someone calling her name, "Sun… Sun… Sun…"

The finals screams sounds like Pinkie's voice, shouting, "Yo, Sun!"

Sun freaks out hearing the scream, that causes her to hit her head in her locker reacting, "Ow!"

Sun gets out of her locker to turn around seeing her friends. However, sun's vision is looking a bit blurry that she can't see the glares on five of the girls faces. Adagio and her sisters are also glaring, but they're glaring at the five friends.

Rainbow says, "Finally, we've been trying to get your attention for like, five minutes! We need to talk!"

"About," Sun tiredly replies.

"Anon-A-Miss!" The five goings shouts.

Sun yawns again and her eyes are closing on herself,

Then Sun asks."What did they post now?"

"About these!" Applejack should answers in anger.

Sun is barly able to open her eyes to take a look at her phone. Sun looks a bit surprised to see the photos she take a picture of, and they are familiar.

"They're photos, from our study night, good night," Sun says, and then leans against her locker.

"Sun, these photos came from your phone and you beside the others know about Applejack's childhood name," Fluttershy says, looking upset.

"But I'm not the one posting these things, and I never touch my phone last night," Sun replies, and then feels like she is going back to sleep.

Adagio comes over and says, "She's right. Sun doesn't have the method or a reason to do this."

"I can't believe you would accuse her without any evidence," Arai says looking annoyed.

"Yeah, Sun is supposed to be our friend," Sonata replies.

"Hey, we do have proof!" Rainbow protests.

"How?" Adagio asks with sarcasm.

"Sun is the only one besides us who knows about Applejack's Piggy Wiggy Story," Rarity answers.

"And those photos were taken from her phone," Fluttershy adds.

Then Pinkie answers, "Let's not forget that the profile picture has her silhouette and color of her hair."

Sun is feeling a bit sad that her friend would think she would do this, and still can't keep her eyes open. Adagio and her sisters are not buying this at all.

Adagio glares at Rainbow Dash and says, "That's not crucial evidence, you need more than that. Besides, Sun is not the type to do something so mean."

"So why would she be acting that now. For all you know, someone could have got the photos from her phone, and trying to make this whole thing look like Sun is doing it," Sonata adds.

Aria rolls her eyes and bluntly says, "It obvious because of the profile photo."

"That's clearly impossible, Sun kept her phone locked I'm sure she doesn't let anyone get into her phone without knowing!" Rarity angrily replies.

The five friends, and The Dazzlings continues to argue with each others. Rainbow and the others are sure Sun done things, while The Dazzlings are against it. The three sisters also mention about all the time Sun has helped them, and always be there for them, so why would she betray their trust. And they say they are just letting these embarrassments get to them.

Adagio has enough of this and says, "If you are sure Sun has anything to do with this, then I dare you to find proof!"

"Fine then!" Rainbow hollers with anger.

The five friends walk away with anger in their faces. Adagio and her sisters are still not happy with the fine for what they believe without actual proof.

Adagio turns to Sun and says, "Sun, I'm sorry that the others think that you posted these photos."

"It's okay, I know they probably didn't mean to, and that they didn't realize this without proof," Sun sadly answers.

"Some friends they turned out to be. If they really are your friends, then they would have tried to figure out what's really going on without making accusations like that," Arai says.

"And hurting your feelings," Sonata adds giving Sun a hug.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you three don't think I did this," Sun replies.

Adagio smiles back and says, "After what you did for us, we wouldn't think of you as anything else, but a great friend."

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks."

The Dazzlings and Sun give each other a hug, and are glad they are still friends with each other. However, the three sisters notice something wrong with sun, and she doesn't look very well either.

"And another thing, Sun, are you okay? I'm saying this with love, but, uh, you look a bit… um…" Adagio says holding out a mirror to her, and still can't figure out what to say.

Aria remarks, "Tired,"

"Dizzy," Sonata adds.

"Don't forget frazzled," Adagio replies.

Sun grabs hold of the mirror to see her reflection. She is shocked to see that her hair a bit messy, her eyes has bags under them, and it looks like she hasn't slept in a while.

Sun sadly says, "I look awful."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Arai asks.

Sun shakes her head and says, "No I've been having bad dreams lately. So I wrote to Twilight to see if she can see why I keep having the same dreams every night. An after that, I also end up studying late because I can't sleep after that."

The Dazzlings can tell Sun is still having those dreams and it's keeping her up.

Then Adagio suggests, "Well, as soon as school is over for the day, I'd suggest you take a nap."

Sun nods her head with a loud yawn, and says, "Alright, now if you don't mind, I like to take a nap now."

Sun feels so tired that she sleeps on the first thing she feels comfortable on and falls right to sleep. Sadly however, she ends up sleeping on Trixie's shoulder. The Dazzlings are shocked to see this.

Trixie freaks out seeing this and exclaims, "Hey, who gives you permission to take a nap on the Great and Powerful Trixie's shoulder, Sun, or should I say… Anon-A-Miss?!"

However Sun is not hearing Trixie's complaining at all.

Trixie looks confused and says, "Uh Sun?"

"Hello," Trixie says tapping her shoulder.

The Dazzlings come over to they can help Sun get up to get to her class, and get her off of Trixie.

"Sorry about that Trixie, we'll take her to her next class," Adagio apologizes.

Adagio leads Sun away as she say, "Come on Sun, let's get you to class."

"Okay, sorry Trixie," Sun answers, while apologizing to Trixie.

Confused by this, Trixie says, "Well, um, make sure you don't do it again."

Adagio and Sonata help Sun get her things and take her off to class, because she feels a bit tired. They are planning to get her a drink so it can help her get up more. Before Aria joins them, she decides to announce something.

Arai comes over to Trixie, face to face, and says, "Just for the record, Sun is not this Anon-A-Miss and my sisters and I are going to prove it."

"Right," Trixie says looking unsure.

Aria then walks way to be with her sisters and Sun. The Dazzlings know that Sun would never do anything like this, and are made that their five other friends have fall for this. They need to figure out who this Anon-A-Miss is and clear Sun's name, and put a stop to this once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmares from the Past

For the past two days, the Anon-A-Miss ordeal doesn't seem to stop. Not only Sun's friends, for The Dazzlings' case, ex-friends secrets are being exposed, but so far almost everyone in the school has a secret exposed. It's almost like Anon-A-Miss knows every little secret the students have. Sadly, everyone has this crazy idea Sun is doing this because her friends secrets are the first to be exposed, and the picture of the profile. Luckily for Sun only a handful of students never beleive Sun would do something like that, cluding The Dazzlings and Sun's family here.

On a friday afternoon, today is a free day for the finals they have for the past three days. Sun, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, even Sun's little sister, Screwball are having lunch at a table in the corner, away from the crowd. When they are eating lunch, Sun is not only sad, but feels hurt because of what her friends, and everyone else believes without full concrete proof, and not eating much. As they eat lunch, everyone are starting to fight and argue with each other about their secrets being exposed.

Adagio sighs and says, "I can't believe this Anon-A-Miss problem has been going around all finals week, and everyone are fighting with each other."

"I know, it stinks," Aria says, looking annoyed.

"What's worse is that everyone has got that stupid idea in their heads that Sun is doing this. Well, except us," Screwball adds, feeling sad for her sister, and angry at what everyone believes.

"What about Rainbow Dash and the others, maybe they change their minds," Sonata suggests

But Aria turns to Sonata and firmly says, "They don't count since they actually believe Sun would do this, and bring chaos to the school."

Sonata is about to ask her question.

However, before Sonata can answer, Aria bluntly adds, "And no they did not change their minds. I asked them this morning, and they still don't have proof yet."

"Oh!" Sonata says looking clueless.

The four continue to eat her lunch, as they hear the situations from the other side. They turn to see Sun eating, but very slowly, and is looking tired.

Sonata shows a reassuring smile, and asks, "Hey Sun, how was your finals?"

"It was fine, but everyone kept glaring at me that I asked the teacher to be in the back room," Sun answers, while trying to keep her eyes open.

Aria rolls her eyes and angrily says, "Sheesh, what is wrong with these people?!"

"I know," Sonata agrees.

The girls turn over to see Sun still so tired that she almost fallen asleep on her lunch. Sonata moves her lunch out of the way, so she can have her head on the table. Adagio and her sisters, along with Screwball can tell what Sun is still having.

"Still can't get any sleep?" Adagio asks.

Feeling tired, Sun manages to answer, "No, and I'm really tired."

"And it's causing you to continue your studies or up late writing messages to Princess Twilight, and your private journal," Aria bluntly replies.

"Yes," Sun grumbly answers.

Then Adagio asks, "Well, what you've been dreaming about?"

Sun doesn't answer, instead she start to feel teary, and feels like something inside of her is being pounded really hard. The Dazzlings, and Screwball can see this dream must be so bad, that she's having trouble talking about it.

Screwball hugs her sister, and says with reassurance"Come on Sun, you can tell us and we can help you."

Sun feels she can trust her friends, and her little sister with her dreams, but worried it will scare them. Sun is able to get up, and able to eat some of her lunch and her drink to help get up. After eating, she has more energy, and seeing her friends wanting to help, she decides to tell them her dreams.

With a sigh of sadness, Sun explains, "Well, to be honest it's not so much as a dream, but I think it's a memory from what happened a long time ago. I don't fully remember, but in a lot of my dreams, I was a small filly being carried away by a stallion. Two ponies, a grown mare and Stallion, who I believe are my parents try to get me back. I keep calling them for help, but they can't reach me. I was afraid I won't be able to see them again. I think it happened during a snowstorm, and ever since we've heard about the storm coming, I've been completely scared."

After explaining the story and her dreams to her friends, Sun actually starts to cry, and feels like she's in terrible pain. Now Screwball and the others can understand why Sun have been getting less sleep, and unable to go back after that, the approaching snow storm is making her have terrible nightmares about a terrible experience from her past.

Screwball remember something and says,"I think I remember you tell me you have a dream like that before."

Adagio and her sister are kind of stunned to hear Sun has this dream before, more like an awful nightmare.

Adagio asks, "When did this happen?"

"It was when my dad took me and my sister to Las Pegasus to visit our Aunt Eris. You see, there was this costume party Aunt Eris was having a hotel, and a robber managed to snuck into the hotel. Things got worse when he found his way to the balcony Sun was at. Dad was able to save her before the robber can do anything, but I think the experience scared her. When we got back from our vacation, Sun explains to us about the dream she had, meaning she had an awful experience similar to what she almost been trough at the time."

The Dazzlings are more stunned by this by the minute. They have no idea Sun almost experienced something that scary. From what Sun and Screwball are telling them, The Dazzlings can tell they have a serious problem on their hands. With that, they try their best to confront Sun. However, what they don't know is that someone hear them too. The three young people who are watching them are The Crusaders. They start to feel like shedding tears hearing this, and wonder how could Sun go through something this terrible. Not wanting to be seen, the three girls leave the scene and go off to discuss about something.

Later in the evening, Sun and the three sisters are at her house. Screwball decides to do a sleepover just the five of them so they can help Sun. The Dazzlings, watch over Sun while she get some sleep, while Screwball try to find any clues. As Sun sleep, Adagio is doing stuff on Sun's laptop, since she asks sun earlier to use it. Aria is reading some of Sun's Daring Do books. Sonata is busy playing with Nina playing with her toys, and other stuff. Nina likes it when she gets to play with someone. As they do their activities, Screwball comes back to the room looking a bit cold and then sits on Sun's bed.

Aria look at Screwball from her book, and asks, "Anything?"

"No, not even a small clue. I feel like I let Sun down," Screwball says feeling guilty.

Adagio shows a sad smile and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure this out eventually. I just wish we know how Anon-A-Miss got dirt on everyone."

"How Sun doing?" Screwball asks.

"She's sleeping right now, and she can use it right about now for the week she's been having," Adagio answers.

"You're right," Screwball asks.

Sonata hold the cat as she join the others, and says, "But who is this Anon-A-Miss, and why would they want to make it look like Sun did it? It just doesn't make any since.

"As much as hate to agree with Sonata, but she's right. Why would someone go through the trouble to make Sun the obvious suspect," Aria replies.

Adagio scratches her chin as she says, "That's something we need to figure out."

The girls are trying to put their heads together on the situation. They need to figure out who Anon-A-Miss name is, and clear Sun's name. There are some things, they need to figure out beside the who. They need to figure out how this person is about to know about the two sleepovers, and the nickname. They also need to figure out how this person is able to post everyone's secrets.

As they think about the situation, knocks on the door, and Sun's dad calls out, "Hey girls, are you in here?!"

"Yes dad," Screwball answers.

Discord opens the door to see how the others are doing. He can also see that Sun is fast asleep. Nina meows and escapes from Sonata's arms, and go join Sun on her bed, but laying down on her stomach.

Sonata smiles and says, "Aw, that's so cute."

"So how are young girls doing?" Discord asks.

"We're doing fine, but Sun's been having an awful week," Aria answers.

Discord sighs and says, "I know what you mean. Luckily Principal Celestia and Vice Principal agree with me when I told them someone is trying to frame her."

"Glad to see they are our side, unlike some people we know," Aria says with a serious look on her face."

Then Adagio says, "I know what you mean. Derpy and her friends, along with Flash, Vinyl, and Photo Finish and her two friends are among some who believes Sun isn't behind this."

"That's good, right?" Sonata asks.

But Aria sadly says, "Yeah, but practically everyone in the school thinks she did it, and they don't have any proof."

"I know, but as long as we stick out for Sun, and glad that the finals is over and we're out of school, I'm sure Sun will make it through this," Adagio explains.

The three girls, and even Discord agree with the statement. Sun needs some support if they're going to make it through these situation. After sometime, Sun manages to wake up, and able to have something to eat with the others. For the rest of the sleepover, the girls simply watch holidays movies like The Christmas Carol and other holiday movies. Then after that, everyone go to sleep for the night

After a long night of sleep, it's close to four to five a.m in the morning, and everyone are sleeping. For some odd reason, Sun has a urge to wake up from her slumber. She then start to feel her body tingling, and slowly start to glow. Not wanting to make up everyone, she decides to go to the restroom so she can hide and see what's going on. Just then, Sun glows a bright gold yellow glow, and she transform. After the transformation and the glow, Suns still has her pony ears, extended tail, and alicorn wings. Sun is so confused by this event, and want to know what's happening, that she goes back to her room, and contact Twilight. When she comes back to her room, she can see her book is vibrating.

Sun picks up to see the message Twilight leaves her and reads in her thoughts, "

"Dear Sun,

Something amazing has happened. As you know from the last few messages the map that appear in my castle can call my or any of my friends to fix a friendship problem, but this time is different. This time the map is calling me and all of my friends, including you. I need you to come to Equestria right way. I know it's very early, but it will be a good idea for you to come over as soon as possible. Our friendship problem will be at Canterlot, so we need to catch the first train there right away. Don't worry about you making a sudden appearance at Canterlot, my friend Rarity has a perfect disguise for you, but I also hope you take the opportunity to see your family again, but that's will be entirely up to you. I'll leave the book on the portal so you can come through when you get there.

Your friend,

Princess Twilight Sparkle.""

Sun is completely shocked about remember Twilight telling her about the map, but never expected to be called here, and this early in the morning. Sun starts to become worried because Sun has to go back to her old home in Equestria, at Canterlot. However, Sun knows that someday, she will need to comeback, and she wants to. It might be her only chance to understand the dream, and most importantly to see her family again after so long. Following her heart, sun writes a note to everyone in the house, and leave her journal that is used to contact Twilight on her desk. And give each of her friends, sister, and her father their presents early since she doesn't know when she'll be back.

Sun:

There's a line where my mind meets my heart

And it calls me

But no one knows

How far it goes

Sun who is still in her pony form puts on her winter clothes on, and puts her special necklace. Sun the packs up the journals she uses to write about her dreams and time in this world. The coins, and gems she still has.

Sun:

All that time wondering where I need to see

Is behind me

I know I must go

To the world I've known

Sun is about to leave the house, but see Nina meowing. After seeing the look in her eyes, Nina wants to go, so Sun agrees. But packs another bag with some of Nina belonging, and anything she needs.

Sun

Every turn I take, every trail I track,

Is a choice I make

Now I must go back

Sun then have Nina stay inside of her backpack as she opens the door, and take her leave.

Sun:

From the I've known

Where I'm not alone

Where I long to see

Sun manages to get out of the house, and run pass a few houses as the harsh snow blows. Sun looks back to see the her house and sad to be leaving her family and friends behind. Just as the sun starts to rise, Sun knows the it's helping her gain the confidence, and uses her wings to fly over to the school.

Sun:

See the light up the sun in my heart

They call me

And yes, I know

That I can go

There's a moon in the sky

And my friends are behind me

And soon I'll know

How far I'll go

Sun is able to use her wings to make it to the school. She then lands and walks through the portal. Sun knows there is no turning back now. In Equestria the portal magic has been activates, and opens. Just then sun flies out of the portal, and is still wearing her winter clothes.

A familiar voice asks as the blurry figure comes over, "Sun, are you okay?"

Sun manages to get a clear view to see Twilight.

As Twilight helps Sun get up, Sun smiles and answers, "I'm fine,"

But Twilight shows a sad look and says, "I'm sorry what's been going on. With the Anon-A-Miss problem, and your terrible dreams, I'm sorry you been feeling so much pain."

"It's okay, maybe it will be a good idea to get away from it,"Sun answers with a sad look on her face.

The two alicorns give each other a hug and are glad to see each other again.

Twilight start to head out of the room as she says, "Come on, Rarity wants you try on the outfit and then we can get going."

"Okay, and thanks," Sun says with a calm smile.

Sun feels a bit unconformably about this all this. She is able to come back to Equestria girls, but this time she'll be going to her home town. Even though Sun has her memories back and is still alive, but everypony else in Canterlot thinks she's gone forever. Sun wonder if this friendship problem can help her, and wonder who could have a problem at her home town. Sun then follows Twilight so she can get a disguise that will help her be discreet. She just hope things will go well back at her other home at CHS.

Moana: How Far I'll Go (Reprise)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Canterlot Friendship Problem

On the first train to Canterlot, Twilight, Sun and all of their friends are on their way to solve a friendship problem. Before they leave Twilight is helping Sun with some readjustment on her hooves and magic, since the last time she's been a pony in Equestria. Luckily Twilight's friends are able to help out as well, and Rarity is able to put on a great disguise with her and Twilight's magic. Looking out the window, Sun is starting at the winter snow as the train goes on the mountain where Canterlot is. The disguise Twilight and Rarity use their magic on, turn Sun into a unicorn mare that has light gold fur, black mane and tail with light blue and pink streaks, and dark teal eyes. The cutie mark she has now is a sun, but it's bright yellow, and has sunrise round it. However, the girls can agree to keep calling her Sun and not use her full name. Rarity also has Sun wear some black boots, and a pink scarf for the cold winter.

Sun turns back to Rarity and Twilight with a smile as she says, "You know, I can't believe you two did a great job on this disguise."

"Thank you darling, I must admit, you look astonishing in that look, but your original look is more fascinating," Rarity complement.

Sun blushes and says, "Thanks."

"I still can't believe the map called you to back here. You must be over the moon, right Sun," Applejack says with a smile.

"I am a bit excited to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna again, but I'm really nervous about being back at my home town for so long," Sun replies as her face change from a calm smiling, to a nervous expression.

"You must be nervous-cited then," Pinkie exclaims happily.

Sun looks a bit confused and says, "Maybe, but I pretty sure that is not a real word, just like the other Pinkie would say."

"Good to know," Pinkie says with glee.

Pinkie then leaves the room at top speed, hoping to get something to eat. Sun then becomes a bit saden and face towards the window again, and the girls notice this.

Twilight sits next to Sun and asks, "Still thinking about everything that happened this week."

"Yes," Sun answers right away.

Sun sighs and adds, "And that's not what's on my mind."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"I guess the fact of going back home after all these years is making me very nervous. Everypony thinks I'm dead, and I hate to think what will happen when ponies see the real me," Sun explains, looking worried.

"I know that being at your hometown after so long is making you scared, but the map called you for a reason, and whatever friendship problem it is, all of us, including you are the right ponies to do the job," Twilight replies.

"I know, it's just… the fact going back home and might end up facing my family at some point is making my stomach in knots," Sun says looking glum.

Twilight gives Sun a reassuring smile, and says, "Don't worry, we'll first start figuring out our friendship problem, and then if you're ready then we along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can go see your family."

"Thanks Twilight, I just hope I'll be ready when it happens," Sun replies.

"Don't worry, and if things go well, we can give you a party!" Pinkie cheers spreading the confetti around the room.

The girls simply laugh, and kind of wonder how Pinkie can be fast on her hooves, but they don't bother. After the long train ride, the girls exit the train into the City of Canterlot, where there ponies having a wonderful time in the snow while it slowly falls. Sun starts to remember all the fun times she used to have living her with her parents along with her brothers and sisters. Sun smiles as she shed tears because it's been a long time since she's hear.

Fluttershy notices the tears from Sun's eyes, and sadly says, "Sun, are… are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright, just thinking of the great memories I used to have here," Sun answers wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't worry about it, you probably get to have fun memories with us on your first friendship mission," Rainbow says with pride.

"Thanks I guess," Sun relies.

Sun then turns to Twilight and asks, "So do you know where in Canterlot we're supposed to go?"

Twilight takes out the map and answers, "We're supposed to be heading there."

The girls including Sun look at the map and can see the neighborhood around Canterlot. Sun is looking shocked to see where the map has taken there, and it's making her more nervous.

Looking a bit nervous, Sun answers, "The map is taking us there."

"Yes, why?" Twilight asks.

"What's the matter, you're shaking harder than a rattlesnake's tail?" Applejack asks.

Sun sighs and answers," Because the map is taking us to the part of the city I grew up at."

Twilight and the others are looking a bit shocked to hear where the map is taking them.

Pinkie replies, "Wow, what are the odds of that."

"Yeah. Falling Star and I lived in the same part of the neighborhood," Sun says.

"Really, because I lived at that part of the neighborhood too," Twilight replies.

Sun smiles and say, "Really, it's kind of a small world."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go," Rainbow says with a smile.

Rainbow flies fast so they can continue with their friendship problem. After sometime walking, the girls at the neighborhood where Sun and Twilight live before they go their separate ways in their lives. Sun can see the place has changed a little bit still remain the same. She feel a lot of her good memories are flowing into her.

However, it's short lasted, when she hears someone screams, "Stop it!"

Hearing the call for help, Sun and the girls rush over to see what's going on. When the look at one of the alley, they can see three young mares and three young stallions throwing snowballs at this one young mare. As she cleans the snowballs off of her, Sun and the girls are shocked to see Falling Star being targeted by these six ponies. Sun wants to do something, but the others think it will be safe to observe the situation.

"Listen, I really need to get going so I don't have time to deal with you," Falling Star says.

"What's wrong, scared about getting the taste of your medicine," One of the stallion remarks.

"Yeah, you're not so tough after all," One of the mare replies.

With that, the six ponies continue to throw snowballs at falling really start to make Sun upset seeing her friend being picked on like that.

Can't take it anymore, Sun marches over and angrily demands, "How dare you talk and treat her that way?!"

One of the mares turn around and angrily asks, "What was that?"

"I said, how dare you talk to her that way," Sun firmly repeats herself.

"Why are you even defending her?" One of the young stallions asks looking angry.

"And why shouldn't I?" Sun firmly asks.

"Do you have any idea what this pony's likes?!" One of the mares asks furiously.

Sun mutters so the others won't hear, "Sadly, I do know what she was like."

"Even though she claimed she change, that doesn't change what she did to us," The other mare says with a smirk on her face.

"So you all have been torturing her even though she's changed to a better pony," Sun firmly asks.

The six ponies nod their heads with confident smiles on their faces, like they're proud of it.

"Oh really, thank you for telling me how immature your actions are, all of you," Sun firmly remarks.

The six ponies come into shock to hear this that comment.

Sun the points her hoof out of the alley and firmly says, "Now leave, and my friends and I better not catch you bullying her again."

The six ponies leave the alley with angry glares and mutters with annoyance. When they are gone, Sun and the others decide to check on Falling Star to see if she's okay.

Sun holds out her hood towards Falling Star with a reassuring smile, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Falling Star says grabbing her hoof with her own.

Falling is kind of amazed to see that a pony she doesn't know is defending her like that. She look out the alley to see Twilight and the others are with her. This makes Falling Star very happy.

Falling Star smiles and says, "Hi Twilight and friends, what are you doing here, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually I think there's something we can help you," Twilight answers.

Falling Star looks very confused, and asks, "Help me?"

"Yes, my friends and I are sent here to solve a friendship friendship, and it looks like we found you," Twilight explains.

"I guess that makes since, but who is she?" Falling Star asks looking at the new girl.

Sun giggles and show Falling Star her special pendant as she explains, "It's understandable about that Falling Star. It's me Sun, Rarity and Twilight put on this disguise with their magic and I have a different form."

Falling Star looks stunned to hear this, and questionably asks, "Sun… is that really you?"

"Yep it's me, and I'm also called to solve a friendship problem, and i think you are the one with the problem," Sun explains.

"Yeah, who were those ponies anyway?" Rainbow asks.

Falling Star signs with sadness and says, "They're some of the ponies of from the school who still think me changing was an act. I kept trying to prove to everypony that I've changed and become a better pony, but there are some who still hold a grudge against me and are not accepting the new me, so they bully me like how a I bullied them."

Rarity huffs and says, "Well if you ask me, what those ponies did was completely immature, and barbaric."

"Not to mention, it's wrong," Sun adds.

"Yeah, holding a grudge and taking revenge is not very smart, and it will only make you act like rotten apples," applejack adds with an angry look.

"Trust me, I know. In desperation, I'm actually thinking of homeschooling myself so I won't have to be around them," Falling Star replies.

Sun hugs Falling Star and say, "Falling Star, you can't let those ponies get to you like that. I know because when I ended up giving in to your bullying it got me nowhere, but when I finally remembered who I am and who you are, I know I had to defend myself. I'm also not the type to hold a grudge and take revenge, those ponies just proved that they are acting as bad as the pony they think you still are."

Falling Star shed tears a little with a smile, as she says, "Thanks Sun."

Then Twilight says, "I'm glad you're okay, maybe you can take up to your house, and then we can spend sometime together, and find away to prove to everypony that you've changed."

Agreeing to the idea, Falling Star show them to her house. When they are inside, Falling Star takes the girls to her bedroom. In her room, Falling Star explains to them that all this start when she arrive back at the school. Even though she hasn't been mean to everyone, some pony are still harboring grudges and have been being mean to her. Lately the ponies who do accept her, star to ignore her, and stop talking to her. Falling Star finds herself alone and with no friends, but Sun and the girls say that she still have them as a friend. After the story, sun and her friends know the real reason why they are called here.

Twilight says, "Well girls it looks like our best way is to try and convince everypony that Falling Star has fully changed, and get them to change their act."

"That sounds about right, it seems the ponies who accepted her change started to avoid her to avoid being picked on," Rainbow adds.

Sun sighs and says, "It won't be easy, it shows that ponies are still holding a grudge."

Before anypony can say anything, the door opens to reveal another mare. The mare has dark teal and light teal streak mae and tale, moderate pink fur, and yellowish green eyes. She's wearing purple glasses and her cutie mark is a black wand shooting out bright yellow magic stars and stream of white magic dust.

The mare walks into the room and says with sarcasm, "Hey little sis, seeing that you actually gain some so called friends.

"What is it, Star Shower?" Falling Star asks not amused by this.

"Nothing much just want to see what ponies you managed to somewhat convinced before they back out on you," Star Shower remarks.

Sun and the others are not liking how she is behaving.

Twilight firmly says, "My friends and I are here to solve a friendship problem and it seems our good friend Falling Star has one, and we're going to help her."

Falling Star shows a shy smile to hear Twilight saying this.

But Star Shower who doesn't give a care, says, "Oh I see, you are here because Falling Star is your friends. You don't know about my little sister one bit. She may act like she changed but lots of ponies know the truth, and soon Falling Star will go back to her mean rotten self."

Out of nowhere, Sun angrily shouts, "You don't know Falling Star at all!"

The girls including Falling Star and her sister become stunned for Sun's sudden outburst.

Sun who is still disguise, angrily adds. "I've seen Falling Star and she's a different pony that who she used to be. You're supposed to be her sister to back her up, and to give her a chance, and I can' believe you acted like the same ponies who been bullying her. Sometimes those who still holds a grudge can create problems and sometimes change ponies, it can sometimes show the worst in ponies. So I'd suggests you leave and think about it because losing friends is one thing, but losing a family is another. Is that what you really want to happen, Star Shower, is it?"

Falling Star, Twilight, and the others are amazed to hear Sun defending a friend like that. Star Shower simply shows an annoyed expression and leaves her room. When the sister is gone, Falling Star makes a sad look on her face. Sun can see that Falling Star problem is also in her own family. The girls know they need to figure this out before this end up ruining Falling Star's life for good. They decide to come up with a few plans to help Falling Star get through this, and to get everypony to open their eyes to the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Anon-A-Miss Confession

Meanwhile back at Sun's home world, the snow has stop falling for a while, but the dark clouds are still about. In Sun's bedroom, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are still sleeping in her room in their sleeping bags on the floor. As the sun comes up, each of the three girls start to wake up. Adagio is the first to fully wake up while her sisters fall back to sleep, and notices Sun is not in her bed anymore. Adagio gets up and begin to look around the house, but Sun is nowhere inside the house.

Adagio runs back into the room and panicked shouts, "Girls, wake up!"

Aria and Sonata hears Adagio's screaming and start to slowly wake up with tired look on their faces. Discord and Screwball hears the screaming to and walk into the room in their pajamas with tired looks as well.

Arai yawns and says, "Adagio is it a little early for one of your outburst?"

"Yeah, we're out of school and some of us like to sleep late," Sonata replies.

Adagio narrows her eyes with frustration, and says, "Oh really, well while we're all sleeping, Sun has suddenly disappear from her room and from the house for that matter."

Discord hears this and shockley reacts, "Wait what?!"

"It's true, Sun is nowhere in the house. She's gone," Adagio sadly replies.

"But where could have she gone off to?" Screwball asks starting to get very worried..

"Well where ever Sun's gone too, Nina seems to gone along with her," Sonata replies pointing towards Nina's bed.

The others turn over to the bed to see that Nina is also gone, along with her bag of food, and a few of her toys are missing. They start to think that maybe last night or early in the morning before anyone wakes up that Sun has gone off somewhere and takes her cat with her.

Sonata starts to whimper and says, "You don't think she… ran away, did she?"

"I don't think Sun is the type to do this even with the Anon-A-Miss ordeal going on," Aria replies.

Adagio starts to think about ti and look around the room. She then notices that the book that she uses to contact Princess Twilight is still around, but she wonders why. She opens the book to an entry and sees a piece of paper with a note inside, and starts to read it.

Then Screwball, "Maybe it has something to do with the nightmares she's been having and wants to go out on her walks.

"She could have at least told one of us about it," Discord clarifies.

"I think that Anon-A-Miss problem made her run away," Sonata says looking upset.

"Well, I still think it's those dreams she's been having," Screwball suggests.

But then Adagio says, "But it's none of those options."

The others look at Adagio holding a note and the book that's used to contact Twilight.

Adagio comes over and says, "Sun didn't leave because of Anon-A-Miss or her nightmares."

"Really, then why did she?" Sonata asks.

Adagio hold out the note and the book, and says, "Just read these and you'll see, and from the looks of it she had to leave in a rush."

Discord takes the note from Adagio and begins to read the note.

The note says, "Dear family and friends, sorry I have to leave all of the sudden, but I hope you understand why. I know some of you remember a special map Princess Twilight has that help her find friendship problem. Well, I suddenly transformed early before any of you wake up and according to Twilight, I along with her and all of her friends are being sent to Canterlot my home in Equestria for a Friendship problem. I felt scared, but I know that I have to go, and I might be able to see my family after so long. I have already given you presents so you can open when you get up or wait until Christmas. I hope you all will take care and have a Merry Christmas.

Love,

Sun

P.S Nina really wanted to come with me, so I decide to let her come to Equestria with me, and I'll ask Twilight to bring the book from her end with me so you can contact with me if you need to."

After reading the note to everyone, they are completely shocked that Sun has gone back to Equestria, and to the same city where she lived when she's small. Right now everyone know that Sun has to go, and seeing her family she been missing for so long is like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Discord sighs sadly, and says, "I guess there nothing much we can do."

"You're right, it seems that Sun has to go because of a problem she can help fix. I sure hope she get back home soon." Screwball replies, agreeing there's not much they can do.

The Dazzling can also see Discord is right. Sun has to go back eventually, but during the time of the problems she's been dealing with, it might help Sun to take her mind out of her troubles. However, Adagio knows that she has to do something to help Sun with this.

Adagio says in a serious and leadership tone, "We may not be able to do thing for Sun in Equestria, but maybe we can still help Sun around here."

"We can we do that?" Sonata asks.

Luckily Aria has an idea, and says, "We find out who Anon-A-Miss really is, and prove Sun didn't do it."

"Exactly," Adagio replies.

Sonata, Aria, and Screwball agree to the idea. Even though they can't help Sun with her nightmare problem, they can help Sun with the Anon-A-Miss problem. They all think it's time they put their heads together and put an end to this tension at the school.

Then Discord says, "Well it will be a good idea to have some breakfast before you girls can do your investigation."

Agreeing to the idea, Discord and the girls go downstairs so they can make some breakfast. They have some omelette of their choice with hashbrowns some meat depending who wants some, and a side of fruits. After having some breakfast, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and Screwball are trying to put their head together in order to figure this Anon-A-Miss problem out.

Screwball thinks about it, and asks "Okay girls, so what do we know so far about this Anon-A-Miss?"

"Well, we all know that her or she somehow got a hold of the girls secrets first, and then it spread to the entire school," Arai explains.

The girls know that they need to figure this out very carefully and see what they remember about this.

Adagio realizes something important and asks, "Wait, when did this all started?"

Aria and Sonata try to think about the situation because they seem to be there when the situation started.

Arai says,"Well, it happened the next day after our sleepover,"

"Yeah, and the first thing that was posted what Applejack childhood nickname," Sonata adds.

Adagio starts to think about it and says, "Right, besides us including Sun, the only other who could have known about it is Applejack's family."

"What about the posting came from Sun's phone," Screwball asks.

Adagio writes down what they know and says, "Well, we know Sun doesn't have a lock on it."

"And the only other people who were at Rarity's house a that time besides us, was Rarity's sister and her parents," Aria replies.

Then Sonata adds, "Let's not forget about the exam Rainbow kind of flunked at, was it also on the day you and Rainbow was helping coach the indoor soccer team."

"That's right," Aria adds.

"And Scootaloo and I were there at that time too," Screwball clarifies.

Aria thinks about this and says, "The only connection is that all of the girls secrets were posted first, and then somehow got spread to the entire school."

As the girls talk about the situation, Adagio makes sure to write down the clues and every details she can think of. Just then, Adagio remember that those who are close to them can ever know about the secrets and personal stuff. Looking at her notes and thinking about what's been going on at the sleepovers, the truth has finally hit her. Making her gasp in realization. The three girls hear this and look to see Adagio has a shocked expression her face.

Arai question asks, "Adagio?"

"Are you okay?" Sonata asks looking confused.

"Did you figure something out?" Screwball asks.

Adagio doesn't reply to any of their questions at all. Alls she does is get up and passes the three jackets, gloves, and their bags. From the looks of it, they figure Adagio has figure something out, and they need to get going to see if it's true.

Adagio grabs her bag and jacket as she says, "Come on girls we need to go fine the other. I know who Anon-A-Miss is or should I say are, and I think I know why."

Hearing this, The four girls decide to get their winter wear on, and go find the others. Luckily at this time, they know where, the five are going to be at. Adagio manages to take Sun's note and her book that she uses to write Twilight to use as evidence for Sun's innocence. Luckily, they have a good idea where the girls could be at during this time, and that place is Sugarcube Corner, and they are right. At Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow and the other four are simply having some snacks and drinks feeling a bit gloomy about the whole thing.

Just then, Screwballs and The Dazzlings come into the building and see the others right away. The girls see The Dazzlings along with Screwball, and they're not in the mood to talk to them, especially for the argument they had a few days ago. The the four comes over to the table, there's need a few minutes of silence.

Adagio breaks the silence and says, "Girls we need to take."

"What;s there to talk about, here to apologize for Sun of the posting she did," Applejack says looking annoyed and not giving a care.

"You're the ones who are going to apologize to Sun when we tell you something," Aria remarks with a sad look on her face.

Fluttershy becomes sad seeing Aria's face, as she, "I know that look Aria, something must have happened didn't it?"

"Sun left home and went back to Equestria early this morning, and been gone for a while now," sonata sadly explains.

"What?!" The girls eclaims with shocked looks on their faces.

The shock has catch the attention of everyone else in the cafe. After calming themselves down, they want to know what happened. Then everyone goes back to their business.

Adagio says, "I know you might not believe it, but here's the note that Sun wrote, and the journal entry to confirm when she left. Also, for the past few days Sun had been writing to Twilight about her dreams whenever she wakes up late at night."

Adagio then put the note and the book with some bookmarks on the table. The girls read the note and are shocked see what has happen. They then read the journal entries about what's Sun been talking to Twilight about during the they read, the girls are starting to feel awful for what Sun has been writing to Twilight. The thought to themselves how could they ever think Sun would do something like this, and how they ever think that without proof. After reading the last entry, the five girls look up at the four in front of them, and all nine of them are showing sad and worried looks in their faces.

Sonata sadly says, "Now you understand why Sun can't be Anon-A-Miss at this point."

"Yeah. Man, I feel like such a jerk," Rainbow replies feeling so guilty.

The Applejack says, "I think we're all at fault of this."

"By the way, have there been any more posting up until now?" Aria asks.

Rarity takes out her phone to see if there's any posting so far, and there has. There's been three posting around two hours ago. Since Sun has return to Equestria early in the morning, this is more than enough to confirm that Sun is not behind this.

But Pinkie asks, "But if Sun wasn't Anon-A-Miss, then who is?"

"Adagio seems to have a good idea, but wanted to wait until we're here to tell all of us," Aria answers.

Fluttershy asks, "You know who did it?"

Adagio nods her head and explains, "Yes, it took me some time, but after looking through all the details. I can figure out what's occurred. Since we know that only the nine of us including Applejack's family could have easily post the Piggy wiggy story."

The girls nod their heads in reply.

"Back at Rarity's house, I had a bit of trouble figuring out how the photos that was posted, that is until Sun told me that she never kept her phone locked, so any of us, including Rarity's family could have used it without knowing. At that time, they had to be careful because Sun was having one of her nightmares. Then there was the soccer practice Rainbow and Aria did the same day Rainbow got one of her old test back with a bad score. Who ever know about the test could have easily take the test without anyone noticing and put it on the internet." Adagio explains the scenes further.

The girls are kind of surprised that Adagio are able to put the clues together, but one question still remains.

"I guess it shows that whoever Anon-A-Miss is could have been there during those event," Aria suspects.

Adagio nod her head, "Yes, but there's not one person involved in this it's…

But before Adagio can hear anything, a familiar country accent voice says, "Yes, we were Anon-A-Miss, not Sun."

The girls gasp to hear the voice and turn to see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are here as well. From the looks of it, they have guilty looks on their faces. With Apple Bloom's confession, the girls have see the identities of Anon-A-Miss, but are completely shocked.

"Apple Bloom, how could you do something like that?" Applejack asks with a shock.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean for the whole thing to get out of hand," Apple Bloom sadly replies.

"But why did you three do it?" Screwball asks looking sad.

Apple Bloom sighs sadly and explains her reason, "It's because of your sister. I guess I didn't like how you all were spending too much time with each other instead of her family during the holidays. After I finished talking to Applejack on the phone, I created the profile and posted the story to make Applejack look bad, and look like Sun was doing it."

"Then when Apple Bloom told us what she did, we agreed with her. When you all were at that sleepover last night where you didn't let me join, I snuck into the room that night and took Sun's phone. It was unlocked so it was easy to post the photos online and able to access the profile," Sweetie Belle adds.

Then Scootaloo sadly adds, "And I snuck into Rainbow's backpack while we're one break and post the test on line to. That's when we see The Dazzlings, Screwball, and Sun talking. Hering how much Sun is suffering already and how the snow storm is having a terrible effect on we, we realized that we were being selfish, and doesn't want this to go on anymore."

"Then when I saw Sun heading out early in the morning, I know that she ran away because of Anon-A-Miss and that we need to fix this right away. So we post a few last secret to confirm Sun's innocence, and came here to find you y'all and tell you the truth," Apple Bloom adds.

The girls are stunned to hear the whole story, and to see that Sun suffer something deep is what convince them to stop this. In away, it turn out they are also have some part for this to happen.

"I guess in a way, we made you all feel left out," Aria replies.

Then Rarity says, "So Anon-A-Miss was created to separate us from Sun."

"Yes, and we really sorry that things gone too far that we drove Sun into running away," Sweetie Belle says feeling like she's going to cry.

Then Apple Bloom says, "We wouldn't blame you if you never forgive us for doing something completely stupid."

The girls look at each other with concern looks. They can see The Crusaders feel very sorry for what happen, and what to do what they can to fix this.

Applejack hugs her sister with a reassuring smile and says, "Of course I forgive you, you're my little sister. True be told, I guess we're part of the blame why this Anon-A-Miss problem continue like this.

"She's right, we should never beleive Sun would do something like this. We should have been there for Sun, but was too embarrassed and end up jumping to conclusions without getting the facts straight," Fluttershy adds.

Then Rainbow says, "And we made you all left out and what drove you into doing this."

"And still, Sun didn't run away from home," Adagio confirms.

The Crusader look at them with a confused look and say," huh!"

Sonata explains, "Sun was called over to go back to Equestria to solve a friendship problem, and had to leave for a while. At first some of us assumed she ranway because of the Anon-A-Miss problem, or her nightmare until we saw the letter and note. However, we have to agree that going over there might give her a break from it, and Twilight might also be able to help her with her nightmare situation."

Hearing this news make The Crusaders a little better and glad that what they have done hasn't cause Sun to leave like that.

Apple Bloom sighs with relief and says, "Glad to hear Sun is alright, but we still need to fix this."

"But how?" Sweetie Belle ask.

Rarity comes over to her sister, and says, "That's something you three need to figure out."

Then Aria asks, "What I want to know is to show you three manage to get the secrets of others. I don't know it seems that you couldn't have got them on your own."

The Crusaders look a bit nervous and worried, but know they have to explain that detail.

Scootaloo takes a deep breath and explains, "That's because all those other secrets we posed were from the students from Canterlot High. After posting some of the photos, we started receiving requests of posting other people's secrets, and we posed all of them. We didn't want to at first, but we still did it anyway. We should have stopped the moment the requests have started."

This has caused the girls to become speechless. All the other posting from the Anon-A-Miss profile has been posted by other students the whole time, and Sun still takes the blame for it.

Aria becomes upset and asks, "Are you saying that all those students who blamed Sun had posted another secret for you to post online?"

"That's kind of ironic, if you ask me," Sonata replies.

"You said it," Pinkie agrees.

Adagio turns to The Crusaders, and says, "We need to fix this and fast, before this ends up getting worse than it already has."

"But how?" Fluttershy asks.

Luckily Apple bloom has the answer figured out, "We can post an apology letter on Anon-A-Miss account, once everyone reads it, we'll delete the account.

"And then we'll tell Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, so they can send letters to every student in the school," Sweetie Belle says.

Scootaloo looks a bit confused at that idea and asks, "Are we able to see them out of school."

"My dad can talk to them about it and help us," Screwball replies.

But Rarity sadly asks, "But what about Sun, how are we going to make this up to her other then just simply apologize to her."

"We can throw Sun the best Christmas party ever, and when Sun said she's going come back that's when we'll set everything up, and make this A Sun Appreciation Day Party," Pinki replies to the idea.

However, Adagio says, "Don't know about the appreciation day, but a party will be fine."

With that, the girls agree to what they need to do in order to fix this whole mess.

Applejack gets up and say, "Then let's get started and save the holiday."

With that, the girls decide to get to work. The others are hoping they are able to fix this, and with the help from each other, it will be possible. All the girls can think about is how Sun is handling back in Equestria. They hope Twilight and her friends can take care of her, and wonder what kind of friendship problem Sun is called for that she can help fix.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Seeing Family Faces

Back in Equestria of Canterlot, Falling Star has take Sun and the others to the Canterlot Ballroom for a special event that will be happening very soon on the night before Hearth's Warming Eve, which is actually the night after tomorrow night. When they go to the Castle Ballroom, they can see a lot of winter like decorations in the ballroom.

Rarity says looking astonished, "Wow, those decorations look great."

"Kind of reminds me of the christmas decorations back home," Sun replies.

"Christmas huh, is there a Santa Hooves too!" Pinkie asks.

"Kind of, but where I'm from, he's called Santa Claus," Sun answers.

"Interesting," Pinkie replies.

Just as they are talking a stallion voice calls out, "Hey Falling Star,"

Falling Star turns around and says, "Hi Scarlet, how are you doing?"

The stallion walk over to them is a gold yellow color like Sun's fur color, a short shaggy mane and tail, and aqua blue eyes. His cutie mark is a black music table with a treble clef and a few scales on it. Sun becomes completely shocked to see the pony who is coming towards them.

Sun shockley says in her thought, "That… that's Scarlet Clef, why is he here?"

"I'm doing fine, I didn't know the Princess of Friendship and her friends would be here," Scarlet replies with a smile.

Scarlet then notice Sun in her disguise and asks, "Hello, who are you?"

"Um, hello, my name is Sun, it's nice to meet you," Sun says looking a bit nervous.

Falling Star, Twilight, and her friends are starting to notice this, but only Falling Star can guess why she is looking a bit scared and nervous to see him.

Falling Star comes over and says, "You have to forgive her, she can be a little shy sometimes."

Then she asks, "So how are you doing with the songs and the preparation for the party?"

"The preparations are going great, and my songs are coming along," Scarlet says.

He then show a sad sigh and says, "If… if only my sister could still be with us. She loves it when I sing."

"Your sister?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. Her and I were always together since she was born," Scarlet explains.

Twilight and her friends are shocked to figure out this is Sunset or Sun older brother. From The look in Scarlet eyes, he must really miss her.

Then Rarity asks, "You don't say, can you tell us more about her, and what's your relationship with her?"

"Yeah. sunset used to lived with us until the incident at Canterlot Castle. When she was a little filly, she always want to learn magic since she saw Princess Celestia performing her own. She used to cry alot, drove me nuts. During that time, I wanted to be a songwriter, so I sang to her hopefully it will cheer her up. She looked up to me, which is kind of cool. Then before I know it Sunset was gone, and nopony knows what happened to her. My family sometime believe that she's still out there, and hopefully will come back to us."

Hearing the story start to make the girls want to cry, especially Sun. Her family have been worried about her and still wish she is alive, even though she really is. Sun can only wish she has the courage to tell them, but don't know how to go for it.

Applejack wipe a tear and says, "Gosh you all must be really sad for her. I know how it feel to lose ponies you care about, but they're always be with you in your heart."

"Thanks," Scarlet says feeling a bit better.

Falling Star comes over and says, "So Scarlet, is the rest of your family here?"

"Not all of us, my mom and sister, Rosemary are at the store getting some supplies, while my dad, my brother, Rocky, and little sister Sunshine are around the castle setting things up for the day after tomorrow," Scarlet answers.

"That sounds nice," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"Yeah, but my little sister and brother can be a bit wild sometimes," Scarlet says.

"How wild are we talking about?" Rainbow asks.

Just then, two ponies who are running towards them. They both not look old enough to be grown up, but almost are almost to be consider teenagers. The filly is light blue fur, with yellow mane and tail, and green eyes. Her cutie marks a sun with a ray of sunshine on a flower. The colt has light gray fur, dark brown hair, and green eyes. His cutie mark is a black rock, a green gem, and a purple crystal. The two seems like they are playing with some of the fake snow and snowballs.

Scarlet laughs and says, "Now you two, stop fooling around, we need those for the decorations."

"Your brothers' right kids," An older stallion's voice calls out.

The two young ponies stop and says, "Sorry dad."

The girls look to see an older stallion walking towards them. The stallion has pale red fur, yellow with a crimson streak on his mane and tail, and teal eyes. His cutie mark is a green vase with a phoenix on it, with red and yellow flames. This makes Sun want to shed tears seeing them. Most of her family are here.

"I… I don't believe it! I'm practically in the same room as most of my family, and my little brother and sister got their cutie mark. I… I miss out on a lot of things," Sun says in her thoughts trying so hard not to cry.

Scarlet then walks next to the older stallion and says, "Girls, this is my father Pheonix Dawn."

"Hello," the girls replies.

"Hello everypony, how is your holiday coming?" Phoenix asks with glee.

He then turns to Falling Star and says, "So Falling Star, how are you doing with your holiday."

"Not so much," Falling Star sadly replies.

Twilight comes over and says, "Falling Star has been having friendship trouble, but we're going to help her."

"How?" Scarlet asks.

We're going to show everypony that Falling Star has changed and then she and everypony will be happy," Rainbow says.

But Sun says, "But it's not simple. With how Star Shower, and some of the ponies have been behaving, some of the ponies have become distant and scared to get near her."

"She's right, even though I hate to admit it. At first, we were having trouble accepting her changed because of how she treated our daughter, but if I know my daughter Sunset, is that she never hold a grudge against anypony. Once we give her a chance, we can see how reformed she become. Since then she;s been helping us and everypony too," Phoenix Dawn explains.

Sun smiles and says, "And I think you all did the right thing."

"We sure did," Sunshine replies.

Then Rocky looks at her and say, "You know you look kind of like her, only the appearance is different."

"You could say that," Twilight replies.

With that, everyone are starting to talk about the holiday and about the ball that will be happening before Hearth's Warming Eve. As they are talking, Sun starts to feel very sad, and lonely. Sun decides to sneak away so she can be alone for a while. As she is close to the balcony covered by the snow, Falling Star notice Sun is leaving and decided to see if she's okay. When she comes outside, she can see Sun crying and covering her face with her hooves. Falling Star gives Sun a hug hoping to cheer her up, but she still crying.

Then Falling Star asks, "Sun, what's wrong?"

Trying her best to talk while shedding tears, Sun says, "I'm… I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize," Falling Star says with reassurance.

Sun is able to stop crying, but still have a few tears leaving her eyes. Falling Star can tell something's very wrong, and it's making Sun shed tears.

"Sun, is there something bothering you?" Falling Star asks.

Sun is able to answer, saying, "I guess… it's just… of all the things I left behind."

"You miss being with them, don't you?" Falling Star asks looking concerned.

"Yes. Ever since I've seen them, I've been feeling like I want to be a part of them, but I'm afraid of what they'll say or do when they see me. I… I wish I can actually spend some time with them, but I'm… I'm scared," Sun sadly explains.

Falling Star can understand Sun's pain and sadness. Seeing her parents is making her sad, and want to be apart of them, but scared about showing them her real face.

Falling Star then shows a sad smile and says, "I know you haven't seen your family in a long time, but I'm sure once we got the situation finished, we can go along with our holiday, and we can help you reintroduce you to your parents, and everypony in Equestria."

Sun smiles still shedding tears, saying, "Thank you."

After being cheered up, Falling Star and Sun head back inside to see how everypony is doing. Of course, Twilight and her friends notice Sun's been crying, and they both have to tell them. Of course, they can understand why Sun feels that way. Since it's getting late, they decide that they need to get to sleep for the night. They also meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and they allow to let them stay in special suite of the castle for all of them to have a sleepover. They decide that the next day they will do whatever they can to help Falling Star and set things right for her and everypony, but it won't be easy.

Back in the world of CHS, Sun's friends, family, and the Crusaders are trying to get everything about the Anon-A-Miss ordeal fixed up. After explaining to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna about what happened and what they need to do, they assist on it. The Crusaders are writing an apology letter to everyone and what really happen, The girls and the Dazzlings are getting supplies for the party for Sun when she comes back. After some time, the apology letter has been finished and Principal Celestia is able to send the letter to everyone in the school.

"Finally, we're finished." Apple Bloom says.

"I just hope this worked," Scootaloo adds.

Sweetie Belle turns to face the two principals, and asks looking concerned."You're not going to punish everyone harshly, are you?"

"Well, you girls are going to have six months detention for causing this shenanigans, but the ones who were involved in it will be doing some community service for the school for a week," Vice Principal Luna answers.

Then Principal Celestia says, "But we are appreciated that you three decided to put an end to this dilemma."

"Yeah. I just wish Sun will come back soon, so we can apologize to her," Scootaloo says sadly.

Sweetie Belle says, "I sure hope Sun will do find in Equestria."

"Yeah. It must not be easy for her to go back to the home you haven't been through for a very long time," Apple Bloom adds.

The two principals can understand why they three feel sad and worried, including Sun's friends and family. Sun has gone back to Equestria and has to face her family eventually, but never expected to be called away. Everyone are still hoping Sun will be alright and will be able to return home very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hearth's Warming Depression

The next day, Sun, and her friends have been helping Falling Star with their problem. They have talk to the ponies Falling Star know and ask how come they started to avoid her. They explain that the six ponies including Falling Star's own sister have been insulting and bully them for being around her, and once they started avoiding them, they left them along. Sun has explain to them that what They want, and doesn't mean they have to give in. and let them all know that if they believe Falling Star has changed and want to be their friend, then they need to fight for it. Lots of the ponies have been touched by Sun's word and apologize to Falling Star, and she accept them.

After taking care of some of the problem, the girls continue to help with the special event that turn out to be a special fundraiser and to donate food and toys for those in need. Of course Sun has received a few messages from her friends back home, and it explains everything about who Anon-A-Miss is and why. Sun does in a way feel back for The Crusaders being left out, and wish she can come back to her friends and family very soon, but she has a job to do.

The night before the fundraiser ball. The girls are happily sleeping in their room. However, Sun is having those bad dreams again. Only this time, she's a small filly and is all alone in the harsh snow storm. She keeps calling for her parents, and is becoming very scared. She then sees some strange pony like mist in the sky and becoming more scared.

The young filly scaredly screams, "Mommy!"

Just then a bright light comes along, and it's too bright for her to see anything. When Sun opens her eyes, she can see she is her alicorn self in the age she is now. Sun look around to see she's in a beautiful realm that looks very peaceful.

Just then a familiar voice says, "Hello Princess Sun."

Sun turns around to see Princess Luna. she starts to blush when Princess Luna calls her a princess.

She sheepishly says, "Um, well, pardon me for saying, but I'm not a princess."

"I do know you don't think yourself as a princess, but you have been proven to become a princess like Princess Twilight," Princess Luna says.

Then she says, "Now, I understand from Twilight's letter that you've been having some awful dreams."

"Yes. I kept dreaming myself in a terrible snow storm, and some parts of my dream I was being carried away by a stallion, and now I was walking in the snow alone. I… I think it's something that happened to me a long time ago, but I can't fully remember," Sun sadly explains.

Hearing the dreams, Princess Luna start to think about it and can tell the kind of dreams she has. After looking into Sun's nightmare, and what Twilight explained to her, Princess Luna's theory has been confirmed.

"Sun, I have recent to believe that those dreams you been having must be memories from your past. From when you were a little filly," Princess Luna answers.

Sun starts to feel sadder than before. Hearing that the dreams is something from her past is something very hard for her to take in.

"So, what should I do?" Sun asks.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to handle, but the only ponies who can show you the truth are your parents, and that means showing them that you're still alive after all this time," Princess Luna suggests.

Sun is shocked to hear this. Of course Sun really want to see her family after so many years that her heart feels heavy, but worried of what they might say when they learn the truth.

Princess Luna can see her sadness as she says, "I understand that it's going to be a hard decision of make, but I'm sure you will make the right one. I'm sure your family will understand what has become of you and your reasons. Now awake, and I'll see you at the party tonight."

Just then Sun's dream realm starts to get blurry and start to disappear. That's when Sun wakes up early in the morning. She look around to see others are still asleep. She then walk towards the window to see the sun rise like she used to.

Sun finally make up her mind and says in her thoughts, "Tonight, I'm going to talk to my family, and I'm going to tell them the truth. I just hope they'll understand."

Later that night, everypony are at the Hearth's Warming Fundraiser Ball. Of course, Rarity has made Hearth's Warming themed clothes for all of her friends including Falling Star and Sun's family. As the ponies begin to enter the ballroom, ponies donate their old yet new toys, food, and some money for the ponies in need. Then the ponies are begain to have a wonderful time, listening to music, dancing, having some food.

Later in the party and the night, Falling Star, Sun who is still in disguise and her family, and their friends are at the table having some food to eat. SunStone Sun's mother looks a lot like her, has the same fur color, mane color but in a bun, and has a darker shade of Sun's eyes. Her cutie marks is a ring with a sunstone gem in the middle showing a shine on it. Sun's Sister Rosemary, has green fur, yellow mane and tail in a ponytail, and blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a rosemary plant being sprinkled in a bowl with whisk. Sun feels a bit nervous to be so close to her family, but knows that tonight after the party, she will show them who she really is and tell them the truth of what happened to her.

Rarity says, "I must say, the fundraiser is looking fantastic."

"I hope so, we're hoping to help ponies who are in need and it will give them what they need for the winter," Phoenix says.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure we'll be able to help the ponies we need, and we go Falling Star and her friends to thank for that," Sunstone says.

"Not only that, we were able to reunite Falling Star with all of the friends she made, and able to get ponies to see she has changed," Twilight says.

Falling Star sighs and says, "Yeah, everypony except my sister and those six ponies. They won't listen to reason."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your sister and those ponies will learn you have changed and then you all will be happy," Rainbow Dash says looking so sure of it.

"I sure hope so," Falling Star sadly says.

Sunstone look at Sun wit a smile, and says, "You know, you look a little bit like one of my daughters."

Sun shows a nervous smile on her face, and says, "Yeah, I remember the kids telling me that."

"She doesn't know the half of it," Sun says in her thoughts.

As they continue talking, Sunshine starts to sneeze uncontrollably. The girls are starting to wonder if Sunshine's alright. Rosemary and Sunstone walk over to Sunshine to see if she's okay.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Sunstone asks.

"I'm fine mom, I think my allergies are picking up," Sunshine answers.

"Allergies?" Pinkie questionably replies.

Rosemary nods her head and explains, "Yes. My little sister had developed a slight allergic reaction to cats."

"Uh, did you say… cats?" Sun asks looking a bit skeptic."

"Yes. She doesn't get swollen eyes, or running noise, or anything to serious. She just kept sneezing uncontrollably," Sunstone explains.

Sun facepalm her face, and says," Oh no."

"What is it?" Scarlet asks.

Sun makes an uncountable look on her face and answers, "I think she's sneezing because my iriomote wild cat that I have and is with me right now."

"You have an iriomote wild cat for a pet," Phoenix Dawn exclaims, looking shocked.

"That's cool!" Rocky says looking amazed.

"Is is cute?" Sunshine asks, with a smile on her face.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Yes, she's very cute. Her name is Nina, but she's in my bag taking a little nap."

Sun holds her bag in front of her, opens it, and calls out, "Wake up Nina, it's time to make up and meet some friends."

As they look at the bag, Nina's little brown with black furred ears stick out of her bag, and lifs her head out of the bag. Rarity also has her wearing a black ribbon around her neck and a small silver tiara on her head. The small cat climbs out of the bag and one to the table. She then meows in reply.

Sunshine smiles happily and says, "Aw, she's so cute?"

Sunshine then sneeze after that. Sunstones uses her magic to bring out a tissue for her young daughter. Sunshine grabs the tissue with her magic and uses it to blow her nose.

Sunstone smiles and says, "I have to admit, it's very rare to see that kind of cat around here, where did you get her?"

"Long story, short, I met her when she was lost, but was able to return her home. However some time later, her family except her family died during a terrible storm, and she came to me for help. So after discussion with my adopted father and the man in charge, I was able to adopt Nina and we've been together ever since," Sun explains as she holds Nina very close.

Rosemare smiles and says, "Sounds to me like you and Nina are meant for each other."

Then Scarlet asks looking a bit confused, "Did you say you were adopted?"

Making Sun sad, she explains, "Yeah, I was adopted and I lived with my dad and my sister ever since. Before that, I had a… bad experience and was separated from my real family, and lost my memories. So I've been with them and make some new friends, and I love it there."

"That's awful," Scarlet replies.

Sun knows that she can't take take this secret anymore. In fact, with telling them most of her story, she feels that she needs to tell them eventually.

Sun takes a deep breath and says, "Actually there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, sweetie?" Sunstone asks.

"You see, I'm…" As Sun starts to tell them the truth.

Before she can say anything, Sun has end up getting a bad hit from a snowball. The others are wondering where the ball is coming from. The girls turn around to see Star Shower and the six ponies what pick on Falling Star have show up at the party.

Rainbow angrily says, "Hey, what's the big idea throwing snowballs at my friend?"

"Well, that's what she get for giving me a scolding from before," Star Shower says with a smirk.

Falling Star shows a serious look on her face, and says, "Look Star Shower, this is a very important fundraiser, and I think it would be wise for you to leave, right now."

"Like we listen to you," The first mare says.

"Why are you acting so mean?!" Fluttershy asks looking angrily.

"Why, it's because Falling Star has been rotten to everypony, and returned to claim she has changed. You expect somepony to act that horrible to change that much," The second mare angrily explains.

"You all think it will be a good idea to give Falling Star payback even though she's trying so hard to redeem herself," Applejack angrily replies.

"And to help me and my family put on the fundraiser," Scarly adds with a furious look.

Starshower doesn't care and furiously replies, "I don't know why you are still being nice to Falling Star, nto after how she treated your daughter when she was still alive."

"Because, this isn't what Sunset would want," Rosemary firmly replies.

"Yeah," Sunshine agrees.

"That's right," Rocky agrees.

Then Phoenix says, "My daughter wouldn't want us to hold onto a grudge against Falling Star. Ever Since she first met her she's been wanted to make some friends, including Falling Star. Even when she gave up trying to make friends, Sunset still remained to be a good pony, and want to show ponies how good she is, despites how Falling Star and everypony treated her."

Sun feels like smiling that her family is defending Falling Star, and feels that what she wants. It's true that she really wants to be friends with everypony and Falling Star. however, what Star Shower is saying is starting to make her boil hard, and feels like losing her limit.

"Who care about all that nonsense! Falling Star had you all fooled that she's a good pony! She even had Princess Twilight and her friends fooled by her lies! If I were Sunset Shimmer, I would never forgive her for being that rotten, and wishes somepony would do something to make sure she and anypony who supposed her a lesson!"

Sun then furiously shouts on the top of her lunges, "You don't know me at all!"

Everypony stop in their tracks to see Sun has just scream so loud. Everypony are kind of stunned that Sun is getting so furious about it. Sadly, Twilight and her friends are the only ones who knows why.

"You don't know a single thing about me, and you don't even know a single thing your own sister!" Sun yells.

Star Shows huffs like she doesn't care and asks, "How would you know, you have never met my sister before?!"

"I have met her! I'm the one she's been mean to more than anypony when I first came to school. After all these years, she was still mean to me, but I didn't let it stand in my way because I care about my friends, and I was able to stop her in the end!" Sun angrily explains.

This makes her very confused with an angry look, and asks, "What are you saying, are you saying that you're the reason why my sister changed her ways?!"

"Yes!" Sun exclaims in a loud tone.

Then Sun angrily explains, "Even though after she's been so mean to me, I never stopped thinking about wanting to be her friend! When I got her to realized the error of her ways, she showed me that she really wanted to changed. I'm the reason why Princess Celestia allowed her back into the school! I'm the reason why Princess Twilight and her friends gave her a second chance, and yes I'm the one who decided on my own to become her friend and help with the first step of becoming a better pon, but you been so blinded of holding a grudge that you couldn't see how much Falling Star had done for everypony. You allowed your grudge and resentment to lead you to this whole plan to hurt Falling Star and anypony who supported her just to make her life miserable!"

"Star Shower you are also the worst big sister in history!" Sun furiously screams at the last part

Everyone in the ballroom gasp for hearing Sun talk like that towards Star Shower and the other girls, even her friends, and the princesses are shocked to hear Sun saying that. Sun loo around to see everypony are staring at her with shocked looks. Realizing what she has done, Sun starts to feel like tears coming from her eyes, and her mouths start to quibble.

In tears, Sun sadly says, "I… I'm… sorry… I… I didn't mean to…"

Starting to cry, Sun runs away from the ballroom and go back to her room in tears and feels terrible for what she says to Star Shower and the six ponies. Falling Star, Twilight, and the others are shocked to see this, and how Sun feels terrible for what she says. They are starting to really worry for Sun, and want to cheer her up.

"Sun come back!" Falling Star sadly shouts as she try to go after her friend.

Hoping to help, Twilight and the girls run after her while everypony else stay here. Star Shower has become furious to being told off, so she and the other pony go after them. Sun continues to run while Falling Star and the girls are still on their tails, but Star Shower and the other girls are not far behind.

Just then, one of the unicorn mares uses her magic to make a barrier to stop the girls, excluding Sun from their path. The girls stop to see the spell being cast, Sun look to see that her friends are in trouble. One of the unicorn stallion uses his magic to parazlies Twilight and the others, except Falling Star.

Furious, Falling Star asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're going to teach you a lesson," Star Shower replies, with an evil grin.

Together with the six unicorns, Star Shower uses their magic beam to create a big beam and is directly heading towards Falling Star. Falling Star thinks quickly and uses a protective shield on it, but can't hold it much longer. Sun becomes worried and feared her friends are in terrible trouble. Sh then uses her magic to try and break the barrier, but her magic is still a bit out of practice. Star Shower and the six magic becomes too strong that they knock Falling Star to the ground and are preparing to do something worse.

Desperate to save her friends, Son uses her magic as bright as possible, and screams with all her might, "I'm coming, Falling Star!"

Just then Sun magic begins to really glow so bright that it's blind the entire hall. Star Shower and the six ponies are being hold by some magic, and Twilight and her friends are being deparalized. Twilight, Falling Star, and everyone else in the hall can see that Sun is using powerful magic that causes her eyes to become pure white and being lifted up in the air, and it breaks the force field. It also causes her favorite pendant to come off.

"I'm not going to let you torment my friends anymore," Sun says while still using her magic.

Sun then unleashes the bright light. When the light has been clear, Sun has been put back on the ground, and her eyes has come back to normal. However, with the amount of magic she uses, she passed out on the spot. Everypony gasp seeing this. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Sun's real family have come to the scene to see Sun is unconscious on the ground. Twilight, Falling Star, and Princess Celestia rush to Sun to see if she's okay. Everypony else, including Star Shower and the six ponies stand there and are still shocked.

Princess Celestia turns to Twilight, and asks, "Twilight, can you tell me what happened."

"We were chasing after Sun, but Star Shower and her crew stopped us, and paralyzed all of us but Falling Star. they try blasting her with Falling Star was able to stop them for a moment. When Falling Star is going to be in terrible danger, Sun ended up using her magic and able to stop them, but then she passed out," Twilight scaredly explains.

Princess Celestia and Falling Star understand what has happen because Sun has performed that magic before, and it happen again. As they three are examining Sun, the others are waiting to see any results. The little wild cat, Nina, also run to see her owner on the ground, and is growing worried of her. Scarlet then sees something on the ground. He uses his magic to pick it up. He can see Sun's special necklace, but Scarlet gaps because he recognize it.

Fluttershy notice this and asks, "is there something wrong Scarlet?"

"Rarity sees what Carpet is holding and ask, "Isn't that Sun's necklace?"

"Sun? This necklace belongs to my sister, Sunset Shimmer, why does Sun has is?" Scarlet asks looking confused.

The girls realize that they are going to find out eventually, but worried to see Sun like this. Sadly, the spell that Twilight and Rarity use on Sun is fading away. Princess Celestia uses her hooves to hold on to Sun as she change back to her original form. When she changes back and still passed out, everyone excluding Twilight, Falling Star, the girls, and Princess Celestia gasp in a shock to see what they're seeing.

"Is… is that what that pony really look like," The third mare asks with a shock.

"Why was she wearing a disguise forma spell?" The second stallion asks.

Star Shower is more shocked recognizing the pony, and scaredly says, "That… that's not Sun, that's Sunset Shimmer, and… she's an alicorn now!"

Twilight, Falling Star, and the girls know that they are unable to hide it anymore. Even Princess Celestia agree that they must tell them the truth since Sun is unable to at this point. The ones who are mostly shocked are none other than Sun's family. Scared for her new found daughter, Sunstone rushes over to Princess Celestia to see if she's okay. Princess Celestia inform everypony in the hall to meeting her royal chamber, where Sun will be taken care of forthe time being, and there, they will explain everything about where Sun has been doing since she's been gone, but it will be hard for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Truth Comes to the Sun

Long after the party is over, and somewhat ruined, Twilight and her friends, Falling Star, Sun's family, even Star Shower and the other ponies are with Princess Celestia in her royal chamber while Sun is sleeping on the princess' bed. Princess Celestia, Twilight, Falling, and Sun's real move are trying their best to be sure Sun is alright and to make sure she's conformable while resting. After comforting Sun and making sure she has everything she need, including her cat is sleeping next to her, Princess Celestia creates a barrier that will make sure Sun can't hear anything while she sleeps. With that, Princess Celestia know that it times for her along with the others to tell everypony else the truth.

"With all do respect Princess Celestia," Rosemary asks while walking towards the princess.

She then shouts in anger, "How could you not tell us that Sunset's alive?!"

Rosemary calms herself down, and politely says, "Um, your majesty."

Princess Celestia shows a sad smile on her face as she says, "Believe me, I know you all have questions about all this, but you're going to have to trust all of us."

"Including my sister," Star Shower bluntly replies.

Rainbow gets up in her face and sternly says, "Watch it Shower, it's your fault Sun's like this!"

"You mean Sunset, why do you call her Sun if you know her real name?" Star Shower asks.

"Her adopted father gave her that name," Twilight answers

"And we all called her that name too," Falling Star adds.

Star Shower and the six ponies who are ish her starting to feel bad about it, and Star Shower is not making things better by showing that attitude.

Phoenix Dawn comes over and asks, "We do trust you princess, we're just wondering why you never told us about it when you first found out?"

"To answer all this, let's start from the beginning," Princess Celestia answers.

With that, everypony sit down in front of the two princesses and the girls including Falling Star. Now it's time for them to know what really happen, and what has become of Sun.

"Twilight," Princess Celestia replies.

Twilight nods her head and explains, "You see, it happened sometime after the wedding. Princess Celestia receive a message from Sun from the book that she and the princess used to connect with each other. Ever since then Sun's been sending us messages about what has happen, but some of them wasn't easy."

"How so?" Sunshine asks.

"Sun had dreams that reflect her past. What really happened to Sunset Shimmer is that she escaped the fire by falling into a magic mirror that was actually a portal to another world," Twilight sadly explains.

Everypony who don't know about this gasp in horror. They also start to understand how all of this could have happen.

"So that's why nopony had found to body, Sunset Shimmer never died from the fire," the third mare, known as Honey Bear says.

"But why didn't Sunset returned after the fire was cleared?" Rocky asks.

Twilight sighs sadly as she explains the upsetting details, "Sun had an unfortunate encounter with being called human. Specifically the human counterparts to Gilda and Lightning Dust, but another human girl, Screwball's human counterpart came a long and help her. Sadly she ends up getting on the street while messing with them and almost got hit. Sun rushed over and manages to push her out of the way, but wasn't able to make it, and was hit by a van that belong to the human counterparts of Rarity and her family. By that time the portal closed and Sun can never go back, but when she woke up being in the hospital her memories were gone."

Feeling like going in tears, Sunstone scaredly asks, "Then that means Sunset lost her memories after a collision."

"And was never be able to go home," Sunshine asks looking worried.

"Not at all," Falling Star answers.

"That's awful!" Rosemary exclaims.

Then one of the stallion named Brock asks, "What happened next?"

"Well, from what Sun had written, she was adopted by the human version of Discord and his daughter Screwball. It was Discord who gave her the name Sun and gave her a home, family, and a new birth date since Sun couldn't remember her real one. But during the time, Sun was able to remember pieces of her past the good and the bad," Twilight addly explains.

"But when did you all realized it was her? Scarlet asks.

Then Twilight explains, "We all started to piece everything together as the entries come up. When Falling Star took my crown and bring it to the world Sun's been staying, Princess Celestia told me to see if I can find her, and I did."

"Yes. That realization haunted me. If I knew Sunset was in the other world the whole time, I would have gone after her," Princess Celestia sadly explains.

From the looks of it, Twilight and the girls can tell their princess still feel awful for not realizing it sooner, even though there's nothing that can be done to bring Sunset back.

"But there was nothing you can do," Fluttershy sadly says.

"Yeah, Sun still had amnesia at the time," Applejack adds.

Then Rocky asks, "But when did she got her memories?"

"It was Twilight's crown that helped Sun got memories back," Falling Star answers.

This statement kind of shocked everyone, and wonder how this event is possible.

Scarlet asks, "You gotta be kidding?"

"Are you sure sis, because I thought Twilight can only use the element's power?" Star Shower asks looking a bit confused.

Twilight answers, "She's not joking, I saw it myself. When Falling Star took my crown, Sun was able to find it, but took to her principal. Sun decided to put on the crown and show her some images of us including herself. When Sun and I won the crown and put it on Sun's head, the magic of the crown was able to help Sun remember everything from her past, even after i explained to her."

"But how was Sun was able to make my sister changed as you say?" Star Shower asks.

Falling embarrassed, Falling Star explains, "I took Twilight's crown and turned into a magic crazed lunatic, and turned everyone in Sun's school excluding Sun, Twilight, and her friends into zombies and tried to take over Equestria. Somehow the crown sensed the magic in Sun she she rescued Twilight and was turned into an alicorn. After defeating em, Sun still wanted to be my friend, and I felt really awful for everything I did to her. She even help me get back to the school and convince the others to give me a chance."

Hearing about that story really surprised everypony in the room. In fact it shows that not only that Falling Star has changed, but it also show Sun is growing up.

Rosemary surprisingly says, "Wow, Sun really understand friendship for living in that world!"

"And Falling Star proved herself, by helping us, by helping The Dazzlings," Twilight says.

"Who were actually sirens who were really merponies before they were cured, and Sun lead them into helping me break it," Pinkie adds with glee.

"Sunset's awesome!" Rocky says with excitement.

Then Scarlet says, "I have to admit Rosemary, but our little sister really grew up."

"Yes, but I'm still worried about her," Rosemary replies feeling worried.

"I wonder why she didn't want to tell us before?" Sunstone asks looking concerned.

Rarity comes over and explains, "Because she's still worried of what you might say or think when you all found out she's been alive."

"And was afraid on how she react," Applejack adds.

Then Fluttershy says, "But she really wanted to tell you, and she missed you all alot."

"She was going to earlier until Star Shower and her lackeys threw a snowball at her," Rainbow Dash says while glaring at Star Shower and the six ponies she's with.

"And Sun yell at them," Pinkie adds.

Hearing all this, Sun's family can understand why Sun never tell them, or why nopony tells them for that matter. Sun doesn't feel real to let them know about what really happen, and afraid how they will react to it. Of course, they really wish Sun would tell them, even though she actually work up the courage to tell them.

Sunshine asks,"Princess, is sis okay,"

"She'll be fine, she just need rest after using a lot of her magic," Princess Celestia answers.

Then Twilight asks, "Did you make sure to ask Princess Luna to check Sun in her dreams, I just can't stand Sun having those nightmares again?"

Hearing this, Phoenix asks looking concerned, "What nightmares?"

Falling Star steps in and explains, "Well, Sun's been having a difficult week including this. She's been having nightmares lately, and was falsely accused of exposing secret of everyone at her school, but those nightmares are making her so scared and been staying up late because of it. Maybe you can tell us about it, since Princess Luna said it's connected to her past."

Hearing the details start to worried, Sun's parents, and are wondering what kind of dreams Sun has that will make her very scared.

Phoenix asks, "Can you tell us our daughter been dreaming about, maybe we can shed some lights on it."

"Okay, but trust me, what Sun's been telling us really spooked her," Rainbow says.

Twilight comes over and explains, "Well some of Sun dreams have been showing her being trapped in a terrible snowstorm."

"She also told us that she was also being carried away by a stallion and trying to call out for her parents, which is you two," Falling Star adds.

Then Princess Celestia says, "And just last night, Sun has a dream of her being trapped in the snow storm all alone, and was trying to find you. She then see a shadowy spirit which I believe is a Windigo was flying where she was at. I hate to say it, but you two including myself know what kind of dream Sun's been having."

Phoenix Dawn and Sunstone nod their heads with sad looks on their faces because they know what kind of dreams Sun's been having, and they don't like it. The others can see that the three ponies are looking very worried and can tell it's not a very good thing.

Falling Star asks, "So what happened that made Sun so scared?"

Sunstone hangs her head feeling very worried, and says, "It happened when Sunset was just a little filly, and we were having Hearth's warming eve together. However, during the time there were robberies going on. The worst thing about it is when that robber took her way and ran off into the woods even though there was a snow storm on it's way We tried to get her back but he was too fast, and lost sight of them."

Twilight, Falling Star, and everyone else in the room gasp in horror hearing that news.

Then Princess Celestia explains, "Somehow Sunset was able to escape the robber and was trying to get back home. We manage to catch the pony responsible, but Sunset was long gone. That's when a bright light of strong magic appear in the forest, and we all run towards the source of it. When we did, we found Sunset lying on the flow unconscious, and that's when her cutie mark appear on her flank."

"And I'm guessing that's when you decided to take Sun as your student to help get better control of her magic," Twilight suspects.

"It's correct Twilight," Princess Celestia.

"Poor Sun, no wonder she was so scared," Rarity says looking very sorry for Sun.

"And it caused her to not get any sleep," Rainbow adds.

"Oh my poor baby, how can we help her?" Sunstone asks with worries.

"All we can do is get some rest, and my sister will talk to her when she's in Sun's dreams," Princess Celestia advise.

Everyone agree to the idea to let Sun rest until the morning, and hopefully Hearth Warming Eve will make things better. So they decide to leave the room for the night and let Sun sleep. Princess Celestia decides to keep Sun company so she will feel better. As everypony else is leaving, most of the ponies are not saying anything about it.

Star Shower breaks the silence and says, "We messed up, didn't we?"

"Yeah, y'all kind of did," Applejack says bluntly says.

"Come on Applejack, I know your thing is honesty but you don't have to say it like that," Rainbow complains.

"It's okay, we deserve it," Star Shower says.

Falling Star comes over to her sister and says, "If it helps I remember when I was in your horseshoes.

"Really?" Star Shower asks looking a bit unconvinced.

"I let my jealousy and resentment towards Sunset Shimmer get to me and I wanted to get back at her so bad that I put on Twilight's crown and I turned into a monster and hypnotized everyone at her school into my personal army hoping on conquering the world and try to destroy Sun in the process," Falling Star explains.

Star Shower and the six ponies, including Sun's family are shocked to hear this. They mostly can't believe that Falling Star actually gone through with it just because she wants attention and payback from all those years ago.

"Geez when you put it like that, it shows that I was so caught up on trying to teach you a lesson on how you treated everypony that I ended up becoming that pony you used to be. At the end it made everything," Star Shower says feeling so ashamed and embarrassed.

She then shows a sad look and says, "Falling Star, Twilight, I am so so sorry."

"And Phoenix Sunstone, I'm sorry that I practically ruined your party," Star Shower adds giving the attention to Sun's family.

The other six ponies show guilty looks on your faces, and everypony can tell how sorry they are for messing everything up.

Falling Star smile give her sister a calm smile and says, "I forgive you sis."

Then the two sisters give each other a big hug. Twilight and her friends are glad that Falling Star and her sister are able to make up with each other. The other six also apologize for the mess they have give her, and how they treated her.

Scarlet says, "If Falling Star forgives you, then we can forgive you too."

"But still you guys should at least make up for all the trouble you caused," Rainbow adds.

"And I think I know how you all can start," Twilight suggests.

Through some part of the night Twilight explain to Star Shower and the six ponies on how they can make up to Falling Star and to Sun and her family for the trouble they have cause. It will be a lot of work, but it will help them. They also decide to do something very special to let everypony know about the festival and to help other ponies know. If this works, it will help bring love and friendship to Canterlot. Of course, this also requires Sun to be up, and they will have to explain to her about their plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Together At Last

The next day, early in the morning, Sun turns a bit, and is starting to wake up from her long sleep. She opens her eyes to see her surroundings, but her image is a bit blurry. Her head hurts, and feels like a lot of her energy is used up. Sun starts to rub her head and is feeling very dizzy.

Sun groans in pain, as she says, "Aw man, who got the licence plate of that truck or whatever I got hit?"

Sun look around to see she is not in the hallway of the castle anymore. Sun feels that she is in a bed. Sun look around to see if there's anyone around, but she feels so dizzy that her vision is still not very clear. She then notices that something or someone is in front of her. From the blurry vision it looks like it's someone she knows.

Sun squints her eyes with a questionable look, and asks, "Dad?"

"Not exactly your adopted father, but you're close," A familiar voice says.

Sun rubs her eyes more and her vision is clear enough to identify who is in front of her. Sun looks surprised to see a creature that looks a lot like her dad, only he's human and remember who this creature is.

"You're Discord, at least, the Discord who lives here?" Sun asks looking a bit surprised.

"You got that right," Discord answers with glee.

Sun look to see that Discord from this world is wearing a doctor's coat, a stethoscope, and carrying a doctor's bag. Sun is starting to wonder what he's doing here and why he's here of all places.

Sun asks, "But, what are you doing?"

"Take care of you of course. I may have heard of a certain incident you in a way caused in order to save your friend, so Fluttershy want me to help you, and in case you don't know where you are, Princes Celestia allowed you to stay in her room for the night," Discord answers with glee.

Sun giggle a bit, and happily says, "Yep, you are my dad's counterpart alright."

Discord claps his paw and claw with glee as he says, "Goodie, and I brought my little troublemaker with me."

"Hi," the little pony pops out.

The pony is a small pink or light purple like fur, and has a ball with a screw on her flank. From the mae and tail, the eyes, the propeller hat, and the rest of her appearance, Sun can tell this is her little sister's counterpart. This young earth filly is Screwball from this world in Equestria.

"My name is Screwball, but I'm sure you know who I am," Screwball says with a grin on her face.

"Well you sure are Screwball alright, you even have the same propeller hat," Sun replies with a smile.

"You got it, I never go anywhere or do anything without it, weee!" Screwball says with pride as she spins the propeller on her hat.

"Same as my sister, it's hard to get her to take it off when it needs to get washed," Sun says with a smug on her face.

Discord and Screwball start to laugh a bit, and Sun laughed along with them. However, Sun suddenly remembers about what happened last night, and starts to feel sad and guilty. Discord and Screwball stop laughing and can see Sun is not very happy anymore, and looking very sad.

"What's the matter, you were smiling a minute ago?" Screwball asks looking a bit sad too.

Sun sighs sadly, and explains, "Because I acted like a total jerk back there, and what's worse my family saw how I acted, even though they didn't see the real me."

Discord and Screwball can see that Sun is feeling upset and bad for how she acted. Sun just wishes she can just fix this, even though she knows it's not exactly her fault.

"Well first, you were wearing that disguise," Screwball says.

"And second, the spell disappear and your real family know you're alright," Discord adds.

Sun flops her head back on the pillow and bluntly says, "Great."

Discord realizes his mistake, and says to cheer Sun up, "But don't worry, the princesses, Twilight and others explained to them about everything and why you didn't tell them what happened."

"And what did they say?" Sun sadly asks.

"Other than the fact that you are totally amazing, they did wish you should have tell them sooner, but they understand. In fact, they also want to do something special for today," Screwball says with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, except I also have another family and all of my friends," Sun sadly replies.

Discord and Screwball can see something else is bothering her, and it's making her scared about something.

Discord sits next to Sun and says, "I'm guessing there's something else bothering you,"

Sun sighs sadly and explains, "If I decided to live at one life, would that means I would have to give up my other life forever."

"That depends, it's entirely up to you Sun," A familiar voice says.

Sun, Discord, and Screwball turns to the balcony to see Princess Luna is here as well.

"Princess Luna!" the three shockley replies.

"Yes, I'm glad you are feeling alright," Princess Luna replies.

Sun rubs her head, and says, "Yeah, but all I remember was using my magic, and then I collapsed from exhaustion. I can't remember anything else."

"Don't worry, you are fine right now, but you seem to be worried about your decision," Princess Luna says,

Sun sighs sadly and says, "Yeah."

Princess Luna says, "Your friends also told your family about your life beyond them mirror, and all they want is for you to be happy. They understand that you are growing up and you are able to make your decision. What you chose, they will be fine with it."

"I guess so," Sun says, feeling a little better.

Sun starts to think about her little problem. True she still wants to see her family but having to face them after everything that has happen, it's putting a little stress on her. Then again from what her friends explain, her family wants her to be happy, and at least want her to see thema again.

Princess Luna pats her head, and says, "I can tell you have a lot of thinking to do, but I'm sure that whatever you chose your family will be happy for you."

Sun simply nods her head in reply.

Princess Luna turns to the two chaotic friends, and says, "Now Discord and Screwball, we should get going."

"Okay, see you later sunny," Discord agrees.

"Bye Sun," Screwball replies with a smile.

"Bye," Sun says.

With that, Princess Luna leaves the room through the door while Discord and Screwball teleport themselves away and are probably going to see the others. Sun looks around to see Princess Celestia's room and can remember it's been years since she's been here. However, the problem of having to face her family after everything that has happen is making her have butterflies in her

Sun sadly says in her thoughts, "I just don't know what to do, especially for everything I've been through. Living here I have my family to support me, even though I gave up making friends and focus on becoming strong, powerful, and want to use my magic to help others, but then somehow almost forgot about it. After losing my memoirs, I have lots of friends, and I was able to help others, even though we went through so much."

Sun sighs sadly and asks herself, "What am I going to do now?"

Sun then looks outside the balcony to see the sun rising in the air. Sun really wish there is a way that she can spend both holidays with her family and friends, but scared about what has happened.

In the castle ballroom, everypony is up early to make sure the party they are planing is ready. They have Hearth's Warming decorations, food, stage ready for music, and everything that a Hearth's Warming party needs to make it heart warming. Rarity adjust the last of the decoration and it's looking great.

Rarity complements her work, "There those are great colors for Hearth's Warming."

"You're right, and it sure is nice to see Sun and her family are going to be reunited with each other," Applejack replies.

"I agree, I just hope Sun will be alright," Twilight says with concern.

"Why wouldn't she?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight turns to the girls, and nervously says, "Well, remember how Sun reacted art the party yesterday and Sun felt awful about it."

Hearing this, the girls can understand what Twilight is talking about.

"I guess she feels very bad and embarrassed about it," Rarity says.

"But it's not her fault," Rainbow adds.

"We know that, Sun just felt bad for yelling at them, even though they did kind of deserve for how they acted," Applejack replies.

"Indeed," Rarity agrees.

Fluttershy comes over, "But I'm sure Sun will cheer up. Star Shower and the others have already apologize, and things are coming together."

"I sure hope so," Scarlet's voice replies.

The girls turn over to see Sun's family, Falling Star, her sister, and the six unicorns are arriving. They have a lot of boxes, and they are wrapped up in wrapping papers and ribbons. The girls are wondering why they have so much presents.

"Wow, looks like you all did a lot of shopping," Pinkie screams in excitement.

Phoenix Dawn chuckles a bit and says, "Ask my wife, it's kind of her idea."

"Well, I thought it will be a good idea to give Sunset… I mean Sun some late presents and gifts, and I'm quite proud with my decision." Sunstone protests, and quite proud of it.

Sunshine laughs and says, "Mom, I don't think Sun needs that many presents."

"Yeah," Rocky agrees.

Sunstone laughs a bit and says, "I guess I did go overboard a bit, but I wanted to make sure Sun has enough from all of us."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sun will love all of your presents," Pinkie happily replies.

"We even bought some presents for Nina," Rocky adds with glee.

"Aw that's sweet," Fluttershy complements.

Just then Discord and Screwball pops into the room with grin on his face.

Fluttershy smiles, and says, "Hi Discord. Hi Screwball, how are you two doing?"

"Sun is doing fine," Screwball answers.

"And she is feeling a lot better, except a little bit of doubt," Discord adds.

The news is not making things a bit easier for them. They can tell that Sun must still be worried about what happened.

"Oh dear," Rosemary replies starting to feel a bit concern.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure Sun will feel better enough to come to the part," Sunshines happily says.

"I don't know, Sunset always have a tendency to feel really bad for what she did was wrong, and well, she takes it a little too personal," Scarlet says looking concerned.

Then Sunstone suggests, "Maybe one of us can go check on her."

"I think that will be a good decision, but who is going to see her?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Everypony in the room start to think of which pony should go see Sun, and see how she's doing. However, it has to be somepony who will give Sun a bit of confidence.

Scarlet comes over and says, "I can go see her. Sun and I are really close so I'm sure I can reason with her."

Rosemary turn to Scarlet and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Remember I always got my little sister's back. Plus, even though she social with all of us, I'm mostly the one she goes to whenever she needs help," Scarlet explains.

Sunstone nods her head and says, "I have to agree."

"I think that if anypony can help, it's you son," Phoenix adds.

Hearing the reasons, everypony agree that Scarlet should be the one to talk to his sister. He then leaves to make his way to Princess Celestia's chamber whire Sun is in when she sleeps for a while. He know that he can talk to his little sister, he just hope he's able to help her with her situation.

Back in the room, Sun is still sitting on the bed deep in thought about the whole thing. She still thinks it will be a good idea to just head home and forget the whole thing. However, Sun knows she has a job to do with Falling Star, and she really wants to see her family. Sun decides to get outside of the room and onto the balcony so she can get some air. Sun feels that every since she has her memories back, she having trouble think of who she is, and how to tell who she is.

Just then she remembered something her mother saying to her, "Sunset, sunset, you were still having trouble making friend with the ponies at Magic Kindergarten. You don't need to push yourself so hard, and I know it can be hard for you. I remember my mother told me that everything that you do during your life will always be a part of you, and as long as you're yourself, you will do great things for others. Just remember to be who you are and you'll be able to find your way."

Sun realizes that her mother right. Everything that Sun has done in her life even though she forgot some of it for a long time. Equestria maybe by where she's borna and magic is who she is, but so does living in the other world with her friends and helping others is also a part of her. She can also see that being an alicorn is also a part of her. She the remember that her giving up on friendship at first, maybe be a side track and when she discovered friendship, she is able to unlock another part of herself. Sun looks at the early sun rise, and starts to sing to the sun as a new day is coming.

Sun:

Power

Was all I desired (I desired, all I desired)

But all that grew inside me

Was the darkness I acquired

Sun uses her magic to create flashback of her life.

Sun:

When I began to fall

And I lost the path ahead

Sun ends us seeing the time she lost memories and how she is in the hospital.

Sun:

That's when your friendship found me

And it lifted me instead

She then sees at Fall Formal when she and her friends pony us and use the magic. And how they become friends with Falling Star and The Dazzlings. Sun finishes her magic and then starts to fly through the air.

Sun:

Like a phoenix burning bright

In the sky

I'll show there's another side to me

You can't deny

Sun looks to see the castle, and flies around the castle as she continues singing.

Sun:

I may not know what the future holds

But hear me when I say

That my past does not define me

'Cause my past is not today

Sun:

Sun then starts to remember how she doesn't want to do much with friendship at the school, and reads her books as she walk pass the other ponies who are playing.

Sun:

Ambition

Is what I believed

Would be the only way

To set me free

The young Sunset from her school days looks at the young ponies with a sigh, and really wants to join in with them, but feels like she is unable to.

Sun:

But when it disappeared

And I found myself alone

Then the images as the students are glaring at Sun at the time of the Anon-A-Miss ordeal, and how her dreams are causing her to feel lost in her mind.

Sun:

That's when you came and got me

And it felt like I was home

Sun then remember all the friends she has back at CHS and in Equestria, she can tell that she has more friends than she knows, and knows that it can be tough, but it's worth fighting for it.

Sun:

Like a phoenix burning bright

In the sky

Sun then lands on the balcony and uses her magic to transform herself into her human form, along with her clothes, and starts to make a gold aura..

Sun:

I'll show there's another side to me

You can't deny

Sun the makes her way on the railing on the balcony giving off a golden aura as she looks at the sun, and continuing singing.

Sun:

I may not know what the future holds

But hear me when I say

Just then Sun starts to be levitated in the air.

Sun:

That my past does not define me

'Cause my past is not today

The golden aura representing her friendship and joy surrounding her body explodes with a bright glow. Sun then transform with her pony ears, extended tail, and alicorn wings, but it looks like bright fire, and has a tail at the end. Her hair is also moving around.

Sun feels like she believes in herself, and have the courage to do anything.

As Sun is being levitated back down on to the balcony, she says in her thoughts, "I never feel so warm before. As long as I know what to do, I'm sure I'll be able to get through anything."

Suddenly Sun hears a familiar voice, happily saying, "Now that's the singing Sunset that I remember and love so much."

Hearing the voice, makes Sun cancal her magic and changes back into a pony. However, when she's in her pony form, she falls down on her back, because ponies can't walk on two legs. Sun looks back on the doors leading back in the room to see her older brother is in the room.

Sun becomes nervous and says in a scared tone,"Scarlet!"

"Don't worry sis, you don't have any reason to be scared," Scarlet says with reassurance.

Scarlet then give Sun a hug and says, "I miss you sis."

Sun is shocked to hear this, and seeing her brother having a smile on her face.

"You mean… you're not mad," Sun asks with a worried done.

"Why would I be, know that you're alright is what I really care about. Not just me, but our siblings, and our parents are just happy that you're alright, and that you are able to come back to us," Scarlet says.

Sun can see through his eyes that Scarlet is telling the truth, and seeing his face again is one of the best thing she can ever wish her. Sun starts to feel so sad that she starts to shed tears,and feeling like her she can't fold it anymore.

Sun hugs her brothers as she cries and says, "Oh Scarlet, I… I miss you so much!"

Scarlet can see that Sun has been feeling very sad since she has her memories back like Twilight and the others tell them. Scarlet then hugs Sun back and glad to see her again. Like old time, Scarlet starts to sing the song he always sing to her when she's small, the twirly whirly song. Sun smiles while hugging her brother because she is able to see her brother again. Of course, she is going to see the rest of her family after this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Light of Love and Friendship

At the ballroom, everypony including the princesses have the party ready, all they need to do is wait for Sun, and to get the Canterlot Citizens to the castle for the holidays. Twilight and the others have a plan, but they need Sun in order to help make things right. They are still hoping Scarlet can help her with her situation.

Pinkie looks at the watch, and asks, "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"Pinkie these things take time, and I'm sure Sun might be a bit nervous about it, including seeing her brother," Twilight answers.

"I agree, but I'm sure once Scarlet talks to her, I'm sure Sun will feel much better," Rosemarry agrees.

"I think so too," Princess Celestia adds.

As the group talk to each other, Scarlet comes into the ballroom by himself. The other turn to see that Scarlet is alone, and Sun is not around.

Falling Star asks, "Where's Sun?"

Scarlet turns around and facing the door, and says, "Okay sis, everypony's here, and they really want to see you."

Shyly Sun walks out of the door and head towards the others. Sun feels very nervous to see her friends, family, and the others as she head towards them. Sunstone walks over to Sun and is still very surprised to see her after the first trime. Sun and her mother is facing each other and not sure what to say. Sunstone looks into Sun's eyes and can tell right away that Sun is her daughter. Sunstone then hugs Sun and Sun hugs her mother back. They are very happy to see each other. Then Pheonix Dawn and the other siblings walk over to them and join in on the hug as well. Everypony else are happy to see the family is back together and finally get to see each other. Twilight and her friends feel happy for Sun to be reunited with her family.

Sunstone looks at Sun with a smile and says, "Oh Sun, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Mom, I'm... I'm sorry that I kind of outburst and ruined your party, and for not telling you earlier," Sun sadly says.

Sunstone becomes sad for hearing it, and calmly says," Don't worry dear, your friends along with Star Shower and the others were able to help us put it together, and they were able to explain to us what happened, but we're glad that you're safe. Besides, we were just waiting for you to celebrate it with us."

"I'm also glad that I have my big sister back," Sunshine says with glee.

Then Rocky asks, "Hey sis, do you think you can tell us about your battle at your school dance, and band competition?"

"I assume the girls have told you about it" Sun replies with a smile.

"They sure did, and they are pretty cool too," Scarlet replies.

Just then Sunshine let's out a sneeze. Sun starts to blush and turn to see Nina is next to her her on the floor, staring at her.

Sun sheepishly says, "Sorry about that, I had no idea she followed me here."

"That's okay, my allergies are not serious, and besides I like her, she's so cute and adorable," Sunshine says with glee.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt for you to take your allergy medicine," Phoenix Dawn advise.

Sunshine nods her head, and says, "Okay dad."

Just then Star Shower and the six ponies comes up to them with smiles on their faces.

Star Shower says, "Your mother is right, we all worked very hard to make the party great."

Star Shower becomes sad, and says, "And hey, I'm sorry that me and the others were giving you and your friends trouble, and what I said about you. It wasn't right for me to say those things."

"That's okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm glad that we can be friends now," Sun replies.

"It's okay. In a way, we kind of deserve it," Star Shows sheepishly says.

The girls start laughing a bit, and Sun looks around the ballroom noticing the decorations and sparkling things surrounding the ballroom.

"Wow, these decorations are amazing. I wouldn't be surprised that Rarity and Pinkie did the design," Sun says with a smile.

"Yep," Pinkie answers happily.

"We sure did," Rarity adds.

Then Applejack says, "And we got everything ready for a new party for Hearth's Warming."

Star Shower asks, "But how exactly are we going to get everypony to come back to the palace?"

"Easy, I wrote a special song, but I want Sunset or should I say Sun to sing it," Scarlet answers.

Sun looks a bit confused and says, "You want me to sing, but where?"

"That part is my idea," Princess Celestia says walking towards the other.

Everypony, including Sun bow at the princess' presence and look at her again.

Sun walks up to her and asks, "Princess, I'm afraid I'm not fully following your idea."

Princess Celestia smiles at Sun and says, "You see Sun, I think it might be a good idea to show everypony in Canterlot of your existence, so everypony will be able to welcome you back as our new princess."

Sun blushes a bit and questionably says, "Me… a princess?"

"Yes. From what Twilight told me and what your friends told her, you have showen that you are worthy of being a true princess." Princess Celestia explains with a calm smile.

"But… but about my friends and my family from the world I lived with now. I… I don't know if I can ever leave them," sun says looking a bit sad.

Sunstone comes over and says, "Don't worry sweetie, we understand that you might want to stay, and we all want you to be happy."

Sun turns to her mother with a sad look, "I kind of know you're okay with what life I chose, but I wish there is a way I can spend some time with you two. I mostly wish there is a way I can spend time with both of my families."

"Actually that won't be a problem at all," Phoenix Dawn says.

"What do you mean?" Sun asks

"That's the simple part, we asked the princess about it and she said that we can go with you to see what the other world is like, plus we really want to see where you live," Rocky says with a eager look.

Sun giggles to see the eagerness in his eyes, and says, "I have to admit you always the one up for adventures. Of course you all can go."

"Yeah!" Sunshine and Rocky cheers with excitement.

Rosemary laughs and says, "I think you got the two excited and it's already Hearth's Warming Eve."

Pinkie gasps in shock and says, "I almost forgot, you need to open all of your presents, and we need to open all of ours."

"Presents?" Sun questionably says.

Phoenix Down chuckles a bit and says, "Your mother decided to buy you a lot of presents for you. She in a way went Hearth's Warming crazy."

"Can you blame me for wanting to make sure Sun has everything she needs?" Sunstone says, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"And we bought some stuff for your cat," Sunshine adds with a smile.

Nina simply meows in reply.

Sun pets the cat and says, "I'm guessing you'll be getting something for Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Christmas, is that a human world holiday?" Scarlet asks.

"Yes. It's a lot like Hearth's Warming, but have some differences," Sun explains.

Pinkie smiles and says, "That's good to know."

"But how are we going to make sure Sun's presence won't be, um, to shocking for the ponies?" Fluttershy shyly asks.

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried on how everypony is going to react when they see me," Sun says looking a bit worried.

Twilight comes over and says, "That's okay, we're all with you, and we're going to help you with the music and face the Canterlot Citizens."

"Yeah, you're our friends, and we're going to help you and show Canterlot City what you're made of," Rainbow Dash says with pride.

Suns miles and says, "Thanks guys. I'll give it a try."

Twilight her friends including Falling Star give Sun a group hug, and all eight of them are very glad that Sun is going to help. Sun still feeling a bit nervous about the whole idea, but it's will be a good idea for her to see the ponies she knows from living here.

After getting things ready for the cold weather. Sun, her friends, and Princess Celestia are in the middle of town square since that's where some ponies like to go to on Hearth's Warming. Princess Luna, Sun's family, Discord, Screwball, Star Shower, and the others stay at the ballroom so they can welcomes the citizens after Sun and the others bring them to the party. Of course, they are wearing some coats, boots, scarves and ear months to keep themselves warm in the cold weather of winter. Of course Scarlet also brings his guitar with him so he can play.

Sun shiver a bit and says, "I don't know what worries me more, the fact that I'll be singing in front of everypony or the cold weather of winter."

"I think this has to be the coldest winter we ever had," Applejack agrees.

"Me too, it feels like my teeth will be turning into icicles," Pinkie says while chattering her teeth.

Twilight looks at the weather as she says, "You're right, it freezing out here. I wonder why?"

As the crew looks around the area, the start to hear a strange howling sounds. They look to find the source, but can't figure out where the noise is coming from. Sun looks up to hear the howling noise coming from above them. Sun gasps seeing what the noise is.

Sun nervously says, "Um guys, I think you might want to look up in the clouds."

The others look up in the sky where Sun is looking at. They gasp with horrors to see what they are looking at. They can see three blue pony spirits galloping around Canterlot spreading cloud, cold air, and snow wherever they go.

"Those are windigos!" Sun scaredly exclaims.

"But… but I thought they're nothing but an old pony tails," Falling Star asks, worriedly.

I'm afraid they're far too real, but they hadn't been seen in centuries, why are they here now?" Princess Celestia asks in concern.

The gang try to figure out why and how the windigos are here now, but have no clue. Just them Sun and Twilight remember that the spirits only comes when there's fighting and hatred around a certain location.

Twilight has an idea, and says, "I think it has something to do with the situation Falling Star was in."

"Why would you think that?" Rainbow asks.

Well, for one, there were some ponies who still hold a grudge against Falling Star and there was a lot of anger and distrust around. Even though we managed to stop with the anger and distrust from Star Shower and everypony else, it didn't stop the windigos from coming here," Sun explains.

After hearing the explanation from Sun, the others can see that she is right, and that there isn't a way to stop them from coming over once the strife begins. Now they need to figure a way to get the spirits to leave Canterlot and never come back.

"So, um, what do we do?" Fluttershy worriedly asks.

"We do what the founders of Equestria did, bring out the fire of friendship and sing songs to it, as friends," Twilight says with glee.

"But how are we going to get the fire of friendship to appear, there doesn't seem to be any time?" Falling Star worriedly asks.

Sun turns the others and says, "I know that we can do it, as long as we stick together and be friends with each other we can do it. Think of everything that we've done to help the ponies and try to fix the friendship here."

The group clap and smile at Sun for a great speech. They can tell that Sun is right. With that, Twilight, Falling Star and the others circle around Sun and start to think of there everything that they all been through that help gain their friendship. Just then Sun horn parks and creates a heart of flames in print over her head. Then each of the elements' magic from the six friends and Falling Star's magic absorb into the fire to make it bigger. The Fire of Friendship is so bright and full of love and friendship that the windigos can't stand it anymore, so they leave from the city.

Sun nods her head to Scarlet to let him know it's time for him to play his music. Scarlet starts to use his magic to strum the guitar and making music. Hearing the music ponies are starting to to come out of their home to see what is going on. With that Sun starts to sing the song Scarlet has written.

Sun:

It's holiday time, the most special of seasons

So come gather round to remember the reason

It's not all the gifts,

Ponies who are coming out to see is surprised to see the princesses and her friends, and to see somepony else with them. They become more surprised to see Sun singing to the music.

One of the mares surprisingly ask, "Is that Sunset Shimmer

Sun:

the food or decorations

But the spirit of love that marks this celebration

Seeing Sun is singing along with the others, everypony are surprised yet happy to see the friendship between Sun and the others.

Octavia surprisingly says, "It is Sunset Shimmer!"

"She's alive!" Vinyl remarks.

"And an alicorn now!" Joe adds.

"Let's join them!" Fancy Pants replies.

"Come on!" Flur agrees.

With the the ponies decide to follow sun and the others to where they're going. As they star to head to the castle, Sun and Scarlet continue to play their music

Sun:

So come walk with me, sing along and you'll see

On this holiday, let love light the way

Sun and Scarlet:

You need nothing more than those you adore

On this holiday, let love light the way

As they sing and play music, everypony continue to follow the group to wherever they're going. They are even more amazed to see that Sun as they know as Sunset Shimmer is alive and their new princess. Of course, everypony including the classmates can see Falling Star is with them showing a smile on their faces. Seeing that Sun and Falling Star are friends now, they come to follow them too. As they travel, singing, and playing music, they continue to invite ponies to come along.

All:

We all have our ways

(We all have our ways)

Of observing this evening

(Of observing this evening)

Yet each of us shares

(Yet each of us shares)

Something we all believe in

(Something we all believe in)

Sun

What makes this one night outshine all of the others

All

Is sharing our joy with our sisters and our brothers

(Our sisters and our brothers)

So come sing with me all together we'll be

On this holiday, let love light the way

And down every street are new friends we can meet

On this holiday, let love light our way

They are almost to the castle and more ponies are bringing their presents, food, and some other things from their homes to bring for the holiday. Even Falling Star's parents are here as well. They walk up to Falling Star to ask what is going on.

"Sweetie where are we going?" Falling Star mother asks.

"And why are we having a Hearth's Warming parade?" Falling Star father asks.

Falling Star giggles a bit and says, "Long story, short, Sun is actually Sunset Shimmer and we holding a Hearth's Warming Eve party at the castle ballroom."

Her parents are a bit confused about it, but seeing what is going on, they are willing to believe her.

All:

Every December, as we honor all our traditions

It's nice to remember that it's not a big competition

Sun:

So let love be your mission

Back at the castle ballroom, everypony else is still waiting for ASun and the others to bring the citizens the the celebration

Sunshine asks with concern, "Do you think sis will be alright?"

"Don't worry, Sun is a big girl and I'm sure they'll be here too," Pheonix says with reassurance.

Just then everypony turn to see ponies are heading towards them and singing and playing music.

All:

The night outshines all the others

(Outshines all the others)

With our sisters and our brothers

(Our sisters and our brothers)

Sunstone smiles and says, "Looks like they're here."

With that the guards open the door to let everypony in as they sing the song.

All:

So come walk with me, sing along and you'll see

On this holiday, let love light the way

With everypony's arrival, Sun and Scarlet get together with their family while Falling Star and her parents get together with Star Shower. Then everypony gather around the tree

All:

As we stand round the tree, all together we'll be

On this holiday let love light the way

Everypony in Canterlot are at the part and are still singing the song. Sun puts the fire of friendship on top of the tree.

Sun and her Family:

You need nothing more than those you adore

All:

On this holiday

Let love

Let love

Let love

Let love

Let love

Let love light the way

Everypony are very happy to begin their Hearth's Warming with a song and a parade to the castle, only to find a part is made for them to come to a party. With that, everypony start to talk among themselves and open presents, having food, and everything that will make Hearth's Warming special. Sun and her friends are glad to see that everypony are having a great time, even Falling Star and her friends and family are having a wonderful time. Sun feel that everything has worked out for everypony.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Good Day for Hearth's Warming

The Hearth's Warming party is going on in the ballroom, and everypony are having a good time. None are so happy than Sun, Falling Star, and their friends and family. They are happily talking among themselves, and some other ponies who also want to talk to Sun. During that time, Sun has explain to them about her times living in the other world, and all the magic trouble that has happened both times. As she does that, Octavia Lyra, Vinyl, and some of the other ponies think Sun's story is amazing.

"Wow, so you really did lived in another world the whole time!" Vinyl exclaims with excitement.

Sun blushes a bit and says, "Yeah, I know."

"I knew human being exists, I just knew it!" Lyra screams in excitement.

"Lyra, remember to control yourself while you were around them," Bon Bon firmly replies.

Lyra blushes a bit, and sheepishly says, "Right... my bad."

"That's alright. You two actually remind me of the Lyra and Bon Bon from the world I came from," Sun says with a smile.

Lyra and the others become a bit confused on what Sun says.

Then Octavia asks, "What do you mean?"

Twilight steps in, and explains, "She means that the world Sun's been living in is a reflection and yet human version of Equestria, so each of us including the princesses have counterparts of your own."

The news kind of shock them a bit, but at the same time, they think it's pretty amazing and kind of scary at the same time.

Vinyl says, "That's so awesome!"

"But a bit strange that there are two of us in different dimensions," Octavia replies with a confused look.

"Have you met a counterpart of you yet, Sun?" Bon Bon asks.

Sun and Twilight then becomes skeptic about that question that is given to them. This is something they have never mention to them before.

Sun turns to the others and answers, "To be honest, I never seen a counterpart of myself before. Then again I never thought about it before."

"That's okay Sun, I'ms you won't be running into your counterpart anytime soon," Falling Star star with a grin.

"Right," Sun replies with a smile.

Throughout the morning and late into the afternoon, Sun and her friends have been having a great time. From the looks of things, Falling Star has been fully accepted by the ponies at Canterlot, and Falling Star the six ponies learn to forgive and give ponies a chance. After the part is over, Sun, Twilight, and their friends can see Falling Star is talking some of her friends, sister, and new friends. Sun smiles happily to see Falling Star problem is finally over, and able to have more friends here. Just then, Sun, Twilight, and the girls feel a strange tingling feeling on their flanks. They look to see their cutie marks are glowing and shimmering.

Sun turns to Twilight, and says, "I don't think I'm going to get used to this anytime soon."

"Don't worry sugarcube, I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually," Applejack says.

"I think it means that our work here is done," Twilight says.

Then Twilight turns to Sun and says, "And I think I know why the map called you here?"

"You do?" Sun asks.

Twilight nods her head and explains, "I think the map knows that you are the first pony to ever forgive Falling Star for everything she has done, and know that you are the one who can help us making sure Falling Star get her confidence back and make sure everypony knows it too."

"Sounds like the best reason to me," Rainbow agrees.

"I agree," Pinkie adds with glee.

Yeah, but I think now will be a good time to head back home," Sun says.

Pinkie frowns a bit and says, "Aw, but I was planning on showing you around Ponyville."

"As much as I live to see around your neighborhood, but I really should get back home to my dad and sister. Plus, I need to talk to my friends about the you know whats," Sun explains.

That makes the girls remember that Sun still need to talk her friends about the Anon-A-Miss problem and about her dream situation. Sun also remember that before they leave to bring everypony to the castle, her parents explain to her about what has happened years ago. Sadly it makes Sun remember about, especially about her seeing the windigos. They all nod their head reply to the idea.

Sunshine hugs Sun and happily says, "Don't forget we get to come with you."

"Yeah," Rocky happily says.

Sun giggles a bit, and says, "Don't worry you two, I remember."

With that, Sun writes to her friends in the journal to her journal she has left behind in her house. Of course, the message says that they are delighted that Sun is coming home and are able to meet her really family. they are really happy that Sun is going to be staying with them too. After explaining the plan, Sun's adopted father, Discord agrees to pick them up at the school so they won't be in the cold for very long. With Twilight and Sun's spell, they are able to teleport themselves, along with the five friends, Spike, and Sun's family along with Sun's cat to Twilight's castle in Ponyville. Of course they are in front of the portal ready to head to the other world. Sun, Twilight, the girls, and Spike give each other a group hug saying goodbye. After that, Sun and her family step in front of the portal ready to go in.

Sun turns to her family, and asks, "Is everypony ready?

"Ready!" Sun's family answer with smiles on their faces.

With that, Sun steps through the portal first. then Phoenix Dawn, Sunstone, Rosemary, Scarlet, Rocky, Sunshine, and finally Nina the wild cat step through the portal. After they all make it through, Sun is back to being a human girl and has the same clothes she is wearing when she leaves a few days ago. Sun turns to see that her parents, brothers, and sisters are human being with the same skin, eye, and hair appearance, but they are wearing nice clothes.

Phoenix Dawn is wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Sunstone is wearing a bright yellow long sleeve dress, with white heel shoes. Rosemary is wearing a black blouse, a long pine green skirt, and bright green tennis shoes. Scarlet is wearing a burgundy shirt, a black jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. Rocky is wearing a gray shirt, dark blue pants, and red shoes. Sunstone is wearing a pale yellow dress with stockings, and mary janes. They do have clothes on because of the portal's magic, but not comfortable for the winter snow.

Just then, they hear honking noises and end up being spooked by it. Sun turns to see a van at the front of the school. Sun smiles to see her dad, Discord is here to pick them up, and just in time. Sun quickly teaches her family how to walk in two, and have them bring into the car. After a quick drive, Sun, her family, along with Discord arrive at the house. Sun feels a bit unsure about it since what happened, but decides to go for it. When they go in the house, they can see the room is dark.

Just then, the lights turn on, everybody jump out, and shouts, "Surprise!"

Sun becomes surprised to see that her friends, along with some of her classmates are here. Sun smiles to see that that everyone she cares for are together in one place, and they can celebrate. The next thing Sun knows is that The Dazzlings, her sister, and her other friends are heading towards them, along with the Crusaders.

Pinkie gives Sun a big hug as she happily screams in fast speed, "Hi Sun! Oh we missed you so much, and we're sorry for every doubting you, but don't worry me and the others set up this party to make it up to you and to show how much we care. We also turned it into a special party to meet your family from Equestria. Now that we're all together we can celebrate in the big and exciting christmas party!"

"Um Pinkie… I'm a little… squished… can't breath…" Sun replies, feeling like she can't breath.

Adagio taps Pinkie on the shoulder, and says, "Pinkie, I think you should let Sun go. She's starting to suffocate."

Pinkie lets go of Sun and give her one last hug. Then she lets Sun go again.

Then Rarity says, "Pinkie's right about that, we're all very sorry for thinking you would do something like exposing our secrets like that."

"Yeah, and ended up doing what Anon-A-Miss wanted us to do the whole time," Rainbow sadly adds.

"And we're sorry that we weren't there for you when you were going through those nightmares," Fluttershy sadly adds.

"That's okay. Though to be honest, I wasn't very happy that you all think I would do something like spreading gossip, but I'm glad you were able to change your minds," sun replies.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for The Dazzling's clues and evidence, and The Crusaders' confession, we would still think you were exposing everyone secrets," Applejack says.

"But what about everyone who in a way helped Anon-A-Miss, or should I say The Crusaders with this whole mess?" Sun asks.

Aria comes over and says, "The Crusaders give them the name and some of the students confess during this ordeal, and… let's just say that the ones who did will be at community service for a while, while the one she didn't wil be put in detention for a few weeks."

"And we also need to do community service, and be in detention for months," Scootaloo adds.

Then Sweetie Belle says, "And we agree that we'll be helping you around the house and school to make it up to you."

"We're really sorry for the trouble we caused," Apple Bloom sadly says.

Sun can see that her five friends, and The Crusaders are very sorry for the mess that has happened before the holiday. She can also see that this whole mess started out with jealousy, then leads to everyone else playing along.

Sun smiles at them, and says, "Of course I forgive you, but next time, let's just talk this out before you decide to say or do something that might end up getting ourselves into another mess, okay."

"Okay," The Crusaders reply.

At that moment, The girls give Sun a hug, and their friendship has been fully restored. Throughout the part, Sun has introduced her family to her friends and they all become friends with each other right away. The friends even introduces their families to them as well. Later on in the part, Sun and her family are having conversation with the others at the party. Flash and his band are talking to Scarlet about music.

Flash says, "I have to say, you sure have great talent as a songwriter."

"I can say the same about you Flash. I can see why my sister liked you," Scarlet replies.

Flash blushes about that part, and kind of agrees with him, and his two friends start to giggle.

Rosemary is with Pinkie as happily says, "I have to say, you remind me a lot of Princess Twilight's friends.

"Yep, I'm also friends with Princess Twilight too. She and Sun are the most besties out of all of us," Pinkie happily replies.

Rocky and Sunshine are with the Crusaders, Snip and Snails, Featherweight, Rumble, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara says, "I have to admit, you look very pretty."

"Yeah. It's like you're full of sunshine, and it matches your name," Sweetie Belle agrees.

"Thank you," Sunshine replies.

"You sure are lucky to have Sun as your sister," Rumble says.

Rocky says with a smile, "Yeah. I'm pretty glad to have her as a great sister too."

Sun is with her family and adopted family, having a pleasant conversation.

Sunstone giggles as she says, "I still can't believe Screwball pulled that pranks on you."

"Yeah. Screwball switch baking soda with baking powder while I was making brownies, and when I took it out of the oven, it was a ½ inch thick," Sun explains.

Screwball laughs, and says, "Yep, I sure got one on you."

Sunstone and Phoenix laughs a bit after hearing it.

Then Phoenix says, "I have to admit, you seem to have a good life here."

"Even though you're living with the counterparts of the Lord of Chaos and Princess of Chaos," Sunstone adds.

Discord laughs, and says, "I don't know about lord or princess, but Screwy sure got the pranking style from me."

"You said it dad," Screwball replies.

Sun giggles as she says, "I swear you two are like two peas in a pod."

As the families are talking about their experiences, Applejack, the others, and The Dazzlings walk over to them. Sun and the two families look to see the girls having microphones and instruments in their hands.

Sun smiles and says, "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"We're going to play that's what we're going to do," Rainbow answers with glee.

Fluttershy holds out her notebook as she says, "I wrote a song that will great for the occasion."

"And I made you something really special," Rarity adds holding a box.

Sun looks to see that Rarity is holding a bright red box with mistletoes, and candy canes on it, and a bright green ribbon on the top. Sun is wondering what the presence can be.

Then Sun takes the box from Rarity, and asks, "What is it?"

"Open the box and find out," Rarity replies happily.

Sun then starts to open up the present. She takes the green ribbon of, tear off the red paper, and open the box. To Sun's surprise, Rarity has given her a brand new outfit to wear. Inside the box is a light blue green shirt with silk sleeves, a light gold yellow skirt, light blue leggings, black high heel boots with a orange stripe on the front, and a black jacket with an orange stripe on each sleeve. Sun also notice a coupon from the Canterlot Spa for a free makeover for the hair and nails.

Sun smiles, and says, "Oh Rarity, these clothes are amazing."

"I knew you would like it," Rarity remarks with a smile.

Applejack makes a smug on her face, and says, "And she thinks it will be a good idea for you to hit the spa too."

"Very funny," Rarity muttered with annoyance.

Sun her families, and the girls simply laughs a bit. Some time later, The Rainbooms, and The Dazzlings are in the living and have their instruments out. Sun's Equestrian family and Human family are at the front along with the girls' families. Everyone else are here to watch the two groups performed the song Fluttershy has written. Rarity starts to by playing her keytar like a piano, and Fluttershy plays her tambourine. With that Sun starts to sing the song.

Sun:

Nothing stays the same for long

But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone

Time will always get away

As it leaves behind another day

Fluttershy:

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

Rarity and Fluttershy:

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

With that the girls transforms with their pony ears, tails, and wings. Rainbow Applejack, and Pinkie play along with their instruments along with the others, as they sing their part.

Rainbow Dash:

Been around for a long time

Rocking out hard 'cause I'm in my prime

Maybe it'll change further down the line

But my friendship carries on through the ages

Applejack:

Every single style has something

Different it can say

There's nothing wrong with being unique

And special in your own way

Pinkie Pie:

Maybe you wanna be a pop star

Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh!

That won't last forever

But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh!

The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

Rarity, Adagio Dazzle, and Sun:

(But friendship carries on)

The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last, that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

Rarity, Adagio Dazzle, and Sun:

(But friendship carries on)

The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings:

Ohhh-oh, carries on...

After they play their song, everyone in the room cheer for them. Sun, and her friends are glad that things are finally back to normal, and gain her family and new friends too. Sun feels that this must be the best Christmas and Hearth's Warming she has in her life. Sun is happy that she is able to be with her family and friends this Christmas or in Hearth's Warming in Equestria's terms.

A few weeks later, everyone are back at school and are heading to hang out with friends, go to their classroom and do other activities. In the cafeteria, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata are in the cafeteria before their first class starts. They are waiting for Sun to show up. She explains to them yesterday that she has a special surprise to show them.

Sonata asks, "I wonder what Sun's surprise is?"

"I don't know darling, she said it's very special," Rarity answers.

"Whatever it it, she's kind of excited to show it to us," Applejack says.

Pinkie looks at the door and says, "Look, there she is!"

The girls turn to see heading towards them. They gasp in shock to see that Sun looks different. Sun is wearing the new outfit Rarity has made for her, and is carrying her backpack. What's shocking to them is that Sun's hair is lighter than or original look, and she has bright yellow nail polish. She walks to see her friends with awed looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, so, how do you like my new look?" Sun asks with glee.

The girls are not sure what to say about it, and can see Sun looks amazing, but different.

Adagio breaks the silence, and asks, "Sun, what did you do to your hair?"

"I thought it's time for a new look so I used the coupon Rarity gave me to my hair lighter. I also got a trim and got my nails done," Sun explains.

Applejack smiles and says, "I have to admit, that is a great look on you."

"I agree, it looks so cool," Aria agrees.

"I think you look pretty," Sonata adds with a smile.

"Thanks," Sun replies.

Fluttershy smiles, "So how was the rest of your vacation go?"

"I think it went well. I also had a great time with you guys, and my family from her and in Equestria," Sun replies.

"Do you think they'll come back to visit soon," Pinkie asks.

"They said that they'll be able to come back anytime, and I promised to visit them when I'm not busy with school and other stuff," Sun explains.

Then Rainbow says, "Maybe you can invite your parents to the Friendship Games in a few months."

Sun remembers this, and says, "That's right, it's this year. Are any of you going to try out?"

The girls then talk that they are planning on being the thames, and can't wait to have some fun. For the rest of the day, the girls have attended their classes, and hang out with each other at lunch, and after school. The girls are glad that everything is back to normal, and a new event will be happening at the school. So they are going to work together to make it through tryouts and to play in the Friendship Games.

Friendship Through the Ages from My Little Pony Equestria Girls


End file.
